


You're Expected

by dark_moonflower



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eddie is a scumbag in this fic, Emotional, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/F, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Realization, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27913534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_moonflower/pseuds/dark_moonflower
Summary: A/U - Dani packed up her life and moved to Bly with Eddie for his job. When she meets Jamie, she is pleased to have finally found a friend in this lonely town.Her life gets turned upside down unexpectedly and she is forced to try to overcome the heartache alone.Lucky for her, she is not alone.
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Jamie
Comments: 73
Kudos: 187





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. Didn't take me long to start up a new fic. I'm not gonna apologise for my obsession with writing these two.
> 
> However, this story will be a little different. A little controversial maybe. But we are all here for Dani & Jamie so stick with it and you'll get what you all came for!
> 
> If anyone has any prompts you would like me to add in, feel free. 
> 
> Enjoy and please let me know what you think. Feed me with comments you wonderful people.

"Danielle!" With a loud slam, the front door closes. Dani jumps, her head turns fast towards the entrance door to the living room. "We got it!" 

Eddie comes bursting into the room, his briefcase falling from his hand as he raises both arms into the air. Dani jumps from her seat.

"You got it!?" She exclaims excitedly.

"We got it." He lowers his arms and grabs both of Dani's hands and squeezes. "They chose us. This is the biggest win for our firm, _ever_. And I was part of it." He smiles, showing damn near all of his teeth. 

Dani smiles back at him, happy for her fiancé. He has been working so hard for the best part of 6 months to win this contract. If Dani was honest, the woman they have been trying to impress sounds like a mega bitch. 

She squeezes Eddie's hands before letting go. "I am so happy for you, that's brilliant news." 

Eddie spins on the spot, clapping his hands once before heading to the kitchen and leaving Dani in the living room.

She sighs to herself and sits on the edge of the sofa. A small smile still plays on her lips. Life has been pretty much turned on it's head lately and besides work, she has spent the majority of her time alone whilst Eddie works all the hours under the sun. Which would be fine, if they weren't living in the middle of fucking London with no one but eachother. 

"Okay so we don't have any champagne, but." Eddie walks back into the living room and puts two glasses and a bottle of something florescent green on the table. "Midori." 

"Eddie." Dani furrows her brows at the drink. "What is _Midori_?" She picks up the bottle and studies the label.

"Its melon liquor." He says. He takes the bottle from her hand and pours them both a small glass. He hands a glass to Dani. "To our fresh start." He raises his glass before gulping the whole lot down.

Dani looks down into the glass and sniffs it. She takes a tiny sip and pulls a face. "That is the worst thing I've ever tasted."

"I like it." Eddie retorts and takes Dani's glass from her, downing that too. 

Dani laughs and shakes her head. As long as he's happy, that's what matters. It's all that's ever mattered, really. His job brought him here, away from his family. His friends. Dani's family. Dani's friends. No matter, he is happy. 

"So. Lloyd & Sister are hosting an event on Saturday evening. Kind of a.." Eddie waves his hand to try to usher the words from his mouth. "A party, I suppose. An informal party that will bring them and our firm together." He pours another glass of the green liquid for himself. "Will you come with me?" He looks at Dani expectantly. 

Dani gives a closed mouth smile and nods. "Sure." She agrees and suddenly feels nervous about the prospect of meeting Eddie's colleagues and the mega bitch he has done nothing but talk about for all these months. 

"Great! Thank you, Danielle." He leans in and kisses her on the cheek. "Wear your best dress. I want to show off my soon to be wife." He stands up and picks up his briefcase. "I'm going for a shower, babe." And he walks away.

Dani feels her nerves dissappear, but they're replaced with a wave of nausea. Whenever the wedding is mentioned, she feels this way, but it's normal, right? To feel like committing your entire life to someone is the most terrifying thing you will ever do?

No matter. Eddie is happy. She is happy, she thinks. 

Saturday arrives sooner than Dani expected and she spends the morning trying on every dress she owns. None of which live up to the expectations of the night ahead. The venue for the party is a manor in the country not far from there, a patch of land that spans for miles, complete with beautiful gardens, statues, a damn Church and a lake. Dani knows this because Google has been her best friend since she arrived in England. 

She finally settles on a mid length black dress with long lace sleeves and a pair of black heels. Eddie is already waiting in the living room in his tuxedo. With a last look in the mirror, Dani nods and grabs her champagne gold clutch bag and heads out to meet him. 

"Wow. Danielle, you look like a million bucks." Eddie stands as he sees her walk into the room and he grabs one of her hands. 

Dani shakes her head and pulls away. She doesn't like the attention or compliments but knows how much Eddie likes to look at her. "Thanks." She says before clearing her throat. "Ready to go?" 

Eddie fixes his jacket and pushes his glasses up to sit properly on the bridge of his nose with one finger. "Yep. Viola sent a car, it's outside." 

Dani raises her eyebrows, a little surprised if she's honest. She shrugs and grabs her long coat from the hanger by the door. 

The cold October air hits her skin and she quickly puts on her coat, fastening it at the front. She notices the car and can't help her mouth hanging open a little bit. 

"Eddie, who exactly is this Viola woman?" 

Eddie smiles at her and opens the car door to let Dani in. It's nothing short of a stretch limousine. Dani gets in and looks around. She can't help but feel a little bit intimidated, but also this is the first time she has ever been in a vehicle like this so can't help the slight excitement she feels.

Eddie slides into the seat next to her and takes her hand in his. Dani has never been a 'touchy feely' kind of person, she likes her own space and cringes at public displays of affection. Eddie knows this about her but it doesn't stop him trying, and every now and then she will oblige because that's what a good girlfriend does. At least that's what she tells herself. She lets his hand rest on hers and absentmindedly wonders if the lack of feeling she gets from it is normal or if it's just her.

Eddie talks about the contract, explaining as much as he can about his new client. The owner is Viola Lloyd. She owns numerous estates around the South East of England and the company Eddie works for has been hired to manage the contracts for every one of them. A lot of work and a lot of money. 

Dani doesn't fully understand everything about his job. She's never really tried to understand. 

"We will have a good night, Danielle, you'll like everyone." He squeezes her hand and gives her a reassuring smile. 

Dani smiles back and looks out of the window, watching as the moonlight coats the trees and the winding roads of the countryside. It isn't a long drive, but enough for Dani to reflect on her time in England so far. 

Back in Iowa, she had been a school teacher. She loved her job, loved the kids and relished the thought of having something to do with shaping their lives. So when she came to England and could only pick up a job as a supply teacher, she was a bit gutted. Eddie's job pays very well though so she doesn't need to work but the thought of doing nothing at home all day doesn't sit right, so she insists. 

Being a supply teacher only means she has to go to school every Monday, Wednesday and Friday, unless called in. It is basically her job to cover for any teachers that have time off. But the school gives her a more regular schedule when she isn't needed because she excels at lesson planning. 

Dani sighs quietly to herself and smooths out her dress with her free hand. 

"I'm nervous actually." Eddie says quietly.

"Why?"

"I've met Viola on numerous occasions and I've been to the Manor before but this feels different. I'm not trying to impress her anymore. She has _a lot_ of rich and influential friends." He looks at Dani with concern. "What if they don't like me?" 

Dani smiles up at him and nods. "Everyone loves you, Eddie." 

That's really all she can offer. She is going to the same party where she knows literally no one, so can't find it in herself to feel sorry for him. She looks back out of the window as they near the gates to the Manor. The grounds are lit up with floor lights and the main entrance doors have a fire lantern either side of them. 

The car pulls up and the driver opens the door for Dani, who politely smiles and gets out, shortly followed by Eddie. He straightens his suit and takes Dani's hand. They walk to the entrance where they are greeted with a glass of champagne. Inside the foyer, Dani takes in the old victorian style decor, completely mesmerised. Never has she set foot in such a beautiful property before. 

The foyer is filled with people, the sound of overlapping conversations and laughter and music gives Dani a sense of calm, even though her stomach is littered with nerves and unease. Events with lots of people were fine at home where she knew people, but this is terrifying. A member of the staff appears beside them and offers to take their coats, which they hand over.

Eddie weaves them through the crowd, Dani's hand rests loosely in his. She wants to pull it away, but she lets him hold on if only to make him feel better. He always says he liked to show her off, that she is the most beautiful woman in any room and that he is so lucky to be with her. Most people would feel flattered, right? Not Dani, she hates it, hates how it makes her feel just to be Eddie's accessory. 

"Welcome back to Bly Manor, Edmund." 

The voice comes from behind them and Dani turns first to see who it is. No one calls him Edmund, not even his mother. Dani frowns a little but as soon as her eyes hit the woman in front of her, she is awestruck. This woman is _beautiful._ Long wavy brown hair, piercing blue eyes, chiseled facial features and dressed in a deep purple ball gown. This must be Viola. 

"Viola." Eddie shakes her hand. "Thank you for having us. This is Danielle." He lets go of the womans hand and turns to Danielle, who to be honest is feeling less than mediocre in this womans company. 

Dani smiles politely and holds out her hand. "It's nice to meet you. Eddie has told me so much about you." 

Viola smiles and shakes Dani's hand. "All bad, I hope." She winks and Dani feels herself blush a little. That's new. 

Dani gives a shy laugh and releases the handshake. "And all true, I suppose?" 

Viola laughs and raises an eyebrow, giving a small nod. "My girlfriend is around here somewhere. I will introduce you later. I'm sure she will have a few stories to back you up." Viola turns her head to scan the room briefly. She raises her glass of champagne as she turns back to Dani and Eddie. "Enjoy the evening, I'll come and find you later." 

Dani watches as she walks away, completely mesmerised by that woman's aura. Her presence, although a little intimidating, is comforting in a way that Dani hasn't experienced with anyone before. And to her surprise, no sign of her being a mega bitch so far.

Eddie introduces Dani to a number of his colleagues throughout the night. She stands dutifully by his side, pretending to listen to work stories and keeping up small conversations with other wives and girlfriends. She finds herself feeling tired, keeping up appearances like this is exhausting to her especially when she would rather be anywhere else. 

"I'm just going to find the bathroom." She whispers to Eddie, who acknowledges her with a simple nod of the head without looking at her. 

The thing is with a house this size, finding a bathroom is practically impossible. After wandering the halls of the ground floor, Dani finds herself in the kitchen. She sighs and traces a finger along the counter, enjoying the peace and loneliness. The back door is open and the cold breeze is welcoming. 

Outside, Dani folds her arms accross her stomach and takes a deep breath, the cold air encompasses her body and she lets it sink in to her. She closes her eyes. 

"But much in there?" 

Dani is startled from her moment by a husky voice from beside her. She turns on the spot to the direction of the voice to see a woman sitting on a bench in the dark, a cigarette in hand. 

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya." The woman says as she stands up. 

Dani laughs and shakes her head. "It's okay. I didnt see you out here." She smiles and takes in the view of the stranger. Shoulder length curly brown hair, tight black pants, a white shirt unbuttoned with an unmade bow tie hanging around her neck and a black blazer. She is looking at Dani with her head tilted and a smirk. 

"These things can get a bit.. overwhelming." The woman says as she takes a step forward, flicking the cigarette butt into a bucket and sliding her hands into the pockets of her pants. 

Dani nods. She can tell by the sound of her voice that she isn't from around here, but seems to know the scene well enough. "Yeah. I don't know _anyone_ besides my fiancé. You're not from around here, are you?"

"I could say the same to you." The woman responds, the smirk still painted on her face and Dani knows she is addressing her American accent. "I'm from up north. Lived here for years though. What about you?"

"Iowa. Moved here about 6 months ago. Still getting used to the way English people do stuff. Like driving on the wrong side of the road." Dani laughs, hugging her arms tighter around her torso. 

"Not to mention how posh everyone is around here." The woman nods and takes another step forward. She outstretches her hand toward Dani. "I'm Jamie." 

Dani watches as the woman moves so confidently and she can't decide if she's attracted to her or envious. 

"I'm Dani." She takes the womans hand and shakes. She surprises herself by introducing herself as Dani. No one calls her that. 

Jamie smirks again and keeps hold of Dani's hand, squeezing gently and stroking her thumb very briefly across her knuckles. Dani feels her breath catch in her throat and smiles to try to cover up the look of surprise on her face. She pulls her hand back and folds her arms again.

"Well it's nice to meet ya, Dani. Have you been shown around?" Jamie asks, both her hands back in her pockets now.

"Yeah, I think so. Eddie has been here before so he knows his way. To be honest I went looking for a bathroom for a bit of peace but found the garden instead." Dani laughs nervously. 

"You're welcome out here, it's much nicer than the bathrooms. My rose bushes attract all the guests." 

Dani looks around her. Although it's dark, she can make out the surrounding flowers and the span of the gardens. She imagines that it is breathtaking in the daylight. "These are your rose bushes?"

Jamie nods and looks around. "Yep. I planted em, grew em, and I maintain them." 

Dani stares at her, her voice is endearing and she finds herself wishing she could see more of the features of this interesting woman. She can see enough to know that she is incredibly pretty though. 

"That's awesome." Dani manages with another smile. 

"These gardens are my baby." 

"Oh." Dani raises her eyebrows. "You're a gardener?" 

Jamie nods. "A pretty good one, actually. What do you do?" 

"I'm a teacher." 

Jamie raises a brow and tilts her head. "Got ourselves a modern day Mary Poppins, huh?" And she smirks again. 

Dani blushes, and she's not sure if it's that smirk that is making her heart flutter, the sweet nickname or the fact that the champagne and cold is finally hitting her. 

"So what are you doing at a party like this?" Jamie takes a step back and sits on the bench, patting the space next to her for Dani to sit.

Dani walks forward and takes a seat. "My um, my fiancé. He just landed a contract with the owner of this place, so she invited us." 

"Ah, Viola? That makes sense." Jamie sits back and crosses one ankle over the other in front of her. 

Dani watches the action and finds her eyes slowly tracing up the length of Jamie's legs. When she reaches her waist, she follows the buttons up to where the skin on her chest is showing and imagines how soft it might feel. The thought catches her off guard and she averts her eyes quickly so she is looking back at Jamie's face. Who is smirking. _Of course she saw it_. 

"Yeah, um. We met before. She seems nice." Dani says a little too quickly. 

Jamie breathes out a laugh and nods. "She is. You mentioned your fiancé before. Will he not be worrying about where you are by now?"

Dani shrugs her shoulders and looks down at the ground infront of her. "I don't know. He was busy with his colleagues. I got a little bored, I don't know anyone in there. I don't know anyone in England, really." She looks back over at Jamie when she finishes speaking. 

Jamie frowns and Dani notices the look. She is feeling a little sorry for her, so Dani tries to cover it up with a smile. She feels Jamie's hand rest on hers with a sympathetic touch and can't help but hold her breath. It feels differently to how it feels when Eddie does something like this. It feels exciting and warm and _tingly._

"You know me." Jamie says with a wink. 

Dani laughs and nods. "I guess I do."

An air of silence falls over them as they look at eachother. It isn't awkward. It is just comfortable. Dani thinks about asking more about Jamie. Maybe biting the bullet and asking if she wants to swap numbers so they can hang out sometime, become friends. Lord knows she could use a friend. But instead, what she says is..

"I should get back." She stands up and looks back at Jamie. "Thank you.. for talking to me." She realises it sounds a bit sad and pathetic, but Jamie is the first person to actually talk to _her_ all night. 

Jamie stays sitting and smiles. "Anytime, Poppins." 

Dani bit the inside of her bottom lip to keep from smiling so much. She lingers for a couple of seconds before turning and heading back into the house. 

The walk back to the room where she left Eddie is slower than it needed to be. Dani feels confused with herself, just like she often does. Eddie is the only thing in her life that makes sense and keeps her grounded; friends since they were just kids before they started dating in high school. But there is a part of Dani that she keeps hidden from everyone, even herself for the most part. But every now and then it sneaks up on her and she questions if _this_ is who she really is.

Sometimes, like now, as she looks around to see Eddie laughing. Like now, as she wishes she had stayed outside with Jamie a while longer. Like now, as she realises she would rather be _looking_ at Jamie.

She shakes it off and takes her place beside Eddie, who acknowledges her with a heavy arm around her shoulder and a kiss on the side of her head. She smiles and does her best to not roll her eyes.

From behind them, Dani can hear the distinct tone of Viola's voice getting closer and she looks over her shoulder. She also notices how Eddie's ears prick up and he looks over. Viola walks towards them. 

"How is your evening going?" She asks as she approaches them. 

"Brilliantly, thank you for having us." Eddie beams, pulling at Dani's shoulder a little. 

"Good. Oh. I wanted to introduce you to my girlfriend." Viola waves at someone behind them and Dani feels a presence beside her shortly after. "This is Jamie." 

Jamie enters Dani's eyeline and stands beside Viola. 

"Oh." Dani says, completely by accident and immediately wishes she could take it back as she notices Viola's frown.

"Do you two know eachother?" 

"Dani and I met outside just a few minutes ago, actually." Jamie answers with a smirk. 

Dani can't take her eyes off Jamie. She can see every part of her face now in the light and it's breathtaking. Her blue-green eyes stare right back, one side of her mouth pulled up into a smirk that's hot enough to melt ice. She looks away quickly and up to Eddie, who is looking at her with a raised brow, probably wondering why she was just refered to as 'Dani'.

Eddie pulls his arm from around Dani and extends it to Jamie. "Hi. I'm Eddie. Good to meet you." 

Jamie shakes his hand and nods. "And you, mate." 

Viola snakes a hand down Jamie's arm and grabs her hand, their fingers entwining. Dani watches and can't help the prang of.. something in her stomach. Jealousy? No.

"Another drink?" Jamie asks the group. 

"Please." Viola is the first to answer and snaps her fingers in the air. Within seconds, a waiter arrives at her side with a tray of glasses and a bottle of champagne. They each take a glass and the waiter fills them. As he turns to leave, Jamie swipes the bottle of champagne from him and winks at Dani. 

"So tell me, how are you finding England, Danielle?" Viola asks after a sip of her drink.

"Cold." Dani laughs. "But it's nice. It helps that there are places as beautiful as this. Eddie tells me your father built it?"

"Indeed he did. It's magnificent. Which is why I needed someone as great as Edmund to help look after the legalities that I don't care for." She raises her glass to Eddie and Dani clocks the blush on his face. She raises her brows and with a slight smile she drinks more of her champagne.

"Edmund tells me you're a teacher? What's that like?"

"I love it, really. But I'm only part time at the moment. I'm trying to get my bearings still. Don't really know where anything is.. it's hard because I don't know anyone." Dani admits and once again wishes she never said anything immediately. 

"Well I would offer my own services to show you around sometime but I'm a busy lady." Viola says and Dani can't decide if she thinks it was polite or sarcastic. 

"I could help with that." Jamie speaks up casually. 

Dani can't help her head turning too eagery to look at Jamie. Both Viola and Eddie are looking at Jamie too and Dani feels nervous for some reason. 

"Really?" Dani asks quietly.

Jamie nods. "Yeah. Why not? I've done a fair bit of travelling in my time. I'm sure there's a thing or two I could teach ya." 

Dani smiles and bites her bottom lip. She doesn't know Jamie at all but if she is honest with herself, the thought of spending more time with this woman excites her. She snaps out of the gaze and is relieved to find that both Eddie and Viola hadn't seen her reaction. 

"That's nice of you, babe." Viola nudges Jamie with her shoulder.

Jamie shrugs and slides her phone out of her pocket. She hands it to Dani after typing something in. "Stick your number in there and I'll drop you a text later." 

Dani smiles and does it. She notices that her name has been input as _'Poppins'_ and can't help the warm and fuzzy feeling that rises in her stomach. She passes the phone back to Jamie. "Thank you, that's really kind of you." 

Jamie smiles back at her and downs the rest of her glass of champagne. "No worries, Dani." And with a raise of the bottle of champagne in her other hand, she turns and leaves. 

"Well, Danielle it was lovely to meet you. I'm sure this will be a regular occurrence for us moving forward. Enjoy the rest of your evening." Viola offers a smile before turning to Eddie. "Edmund." She nods at him and walks away. 

Shortly after, Dani and Eddie leave the party. They gather their coats and head towards the door. Dani turns before she leaves and scans the foyer. Something above her catches her eye, she looks up to see Jamie leaning against the banister of the staircase. Their eyes lock and Jamie smiles, offering a small wave. Dani blushes, fucking blushes because something about that woman gives her butterflies. She mouths 'bye' up to Jamie and turns to leave.

She can tell Eddie is happy. A little bit drunk and his words slur when he speaks, but she doesn't mind tonight. She's actually happy herself that she has managed to make a friend. That she met Jamie. Tonight turned out well after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I'm having a go at writing from both Dani and Jamie's perspectives this time. It won't be perfect, but hope its enjoyable all the same.

-

On Tuesday morning, Dani ventures out into the town of Bly. It's tiny, really and there isn't much to do at all. She sits in the café with a coffee and stares out of the window. What she has found about England so far is that the weather is nothing short of bipolar. The rain has started and stopped three times today already and it's only just gone 10am. 

The café she sits in is quite big and is her favourite place to go alone, besides the bookstore over the road. So she picks a seat in the corner near a window and people watches. Yes, she realises that it looks a little strange that she comes here alone at least twice a week, but rather that than sitting in her and Eddie's house that is just white walls and no personality.

This café however, has tonnes of personality. Mainly down to the couple who run it, Dani thinks. They're always so polite and funny. She realises her coffee is empty and opts for a re fil. She takes her empty cup back to the counter and waits patiently. 

"Would you like another, dear?" 

The lady is Hannah. She is tall, pretty, proper. Dani likes the way she always wears a different pair of earrings each time she sees her. 

"Yes please." Dani smiles and taps her debit card on the counter.

Hannah turns to complete Dani's order and for the first time, she strikes up a further conversation. "You've been coming in here for some time now, haven't you?"

Dani raises her eyebrows at the woman as she turns around and hands her the fresh coffee. "Yeah. I like it in here." 

"That's good to know." Hannah smiles back at her and moves the card machine closer to Dani. "How long have you been in England?" 

Dani hovers her card over the machine to make the payment. "Around 6 months now."

"And how do you like it?"

"It's.. cold." Dani cringes at herself, hoping that one day she will be able to give a better answer than _cold._

Hannah laughs. "You'll get used to that, dear. What brought you over, if you don't mind me asking?"

"My fiancé got a job here." Dani sighs and sips her coffee, hoping it will hide the look of disappointment on her face. 

Hannah offers a friendly smile back. "You'll find your feet. Do you work?" 

"I do. Part time at the moment at the school, I'm a teacher." 

"Oh thats wonderful." Hannah's eyes drift to the door as the chime rings, signalling another customer entering the shop. Dani notices and picks up her cup. 

"Thank you, Hannah." She lifts the cup a little.

"Anytime..." Hannah trails the end of the word off into a question. 

"Dani." 

Hannah smiles and nods before turning her attention to the next customer. Dani takes her seat at the table in the corner and sips her coffee. She feels like she is slowly coming into herself here, introducing herself as _Dani_ instead of Danielle. It feels a little freeing, not to have someone else decide what people call you. 

Her phone vibrates in her jacket pocket, so she pulls it out.

_**+447789 **1 234** : Hey, Poppins. It's Jamie, we met the other night at Viola's. How you doing?_

Dani remembers Jamie from a few nights ago and allows herself a small smile, although it wasn't the first time she had thought of the gardener over the weekend, the first person who had taken the time to talk to her, to offer to show her around. The start of a friendship, Dani thought. And she could really do with a friend. 

She saves the number into her phone and writes back.

_**D.C** : Hi Jamie. I'm doing good thanks, and yourself?_

_**J** : Good thanks. Wondered if you were up for a little English lesson this weekend? _

Dani laughs and shakes her head.

_**D.C** : What do you have in mind? _

_**J** : First up, driving. Maybe a trip to the local supermarket to pick up some scones. Then the most important lesson - the art of tea making._

Dani ponders for a moment. A typically British afternoon with her friend might not be too bad.

_**D.C** : That would actually be great. I've not quite mastered tea, yet._

_**J** : Great. Send me your address, I'll pick you up on Saturday at around 1? _

_**D.C** : Perfect._

What Dani doesn't know however, is that on the other end of the phone, Jamie is sat on the cold floor in the corner of her greenhouse at Bly Manor, a bottle of whiskey in hand and tears in her eyes. 

\- 

Jamie; who takes pride in her work, in every single planted bud, pruned bush, bloomed flower, is a sensitive soul despite her rough edges. She has been in Bly for years, worked at the Manor for most of those years. The gardens had left much to be desired when she arrived and she poured every bit of effort she had in her body into them, turning them into a work of art. 

For a lot of those years, she hadn't met Viola Lloyd, who spent the majority of her time in America, only sending lackeys to the Manor every now and then to make sure it was being looked after. It was always confusing to Jamie, if you're not going to live there then why own it? Sell it to someone who _will_ use it.

But then a year ago when Viola came back from the States to live in the Manor herself, Jamie got the chance to ask the question. Viola had explained that her father built it, that she couldn't bring herself to sell it and honestly, she had enough money for its upkeep that it didn't matter. 

Around 6 months into her being back, a drunken evening led Jamie and Viola down a new and dangerous path. Jamie didn't make a habit of sleeping with her employer. She didn't make a habit of sleeping with _straight_ women, not since being younger. It only led to heartache. But Viola had been the one to instigate their more intimate relationship, _certain,_ she told Jamie, that it's what she wanted and that sexuality had nothing to do with it. _Attraction and personality is what matters to me; the person._ Viola had said. 

So 6 months in, Jamie has been introduced to everyone as her girlfriend. They have their issues, sure, Jamie likes to work, likes to put time and effort into it. But Viola has very little to do and the 6 months she has been discussing this contract with Wingrave & Co has been slow. Jamie is certain she was just stringing them along for the fun of it, and was surprised when Viola announced she had finally signed with them. 

At the time, Jamie didn't think much of it. It's just a management company that will deal with the legalities of her estates. That was until last night, when Viola told her.. 

_"There's nothing keeping me here anymore, Jamie."_

_Jamie looks at her from the bottom of the bed as she's pulling her jeans up her legs._

_"What are you saying, Viola?" She frowns, confused._

_"I'm going back to America." Viola says as if it should be obvious._

_Jamie stares, her mouth slightly agape as she digests the words. Viola stares right back, her face is expressionless and for a second Jamie thinks she might be joking._

_"You're kidding, right?" Jamie asks with a small chuckle. Viola just stares._

_"No. I'm leaving tomorrow." It's cold. Viola is cold._

_"What the fuck have we been doing this whole time?" Jamie snaps. She stands, pulls her jeans up and fastens them. She straightens her top and steps back._

_"We've been.." She pauses. "Jamie.." Viola stands up._

_Jamie steps back further, her back bumping into the dresser behind her._

_"We've had fun, haven't we?" Viola approaches her, her voice softer now. She reaches a hand out to stroke down Jamie's cheek._

_She fell for this woman. She fell for her charm and wit and it's been 6 fucking months of her time and effort. Jamie let's her eyes close under the touch just for a moment, but her anger rises and she steps to the side._

_"Fun?" Jamie frowns. "Right." She grabs her jacket from the chair and puts it on. She walks past Viola to the door and with one hand on the handle, she turns. "Fuck you, Viola." And she leaves, slamming the door behind her._

The morning after she gets to the Manor later than usual. Hours later, actually. She parks her truck outside and notices Viola's car is gone. She is glad. So she makes her way to the greenhouse, where she stands for a good 20 minutes. The sight of the tiny green stems in pots finally creeping through soil calm her, just for a moment, before she replays the conversation from the night before. 

She picks up a pot and before she knows what she is doing, she turns and launches it through a pane of glass. It shatters everywhere, glass spraying in every direction. She is angry and numb and once again she is reminded of every relationship she has ever had. Family, friends, partners, laid out on the floor infront of her in pieces leaving her feeling cold and worthless. 

So she steps backwards and peels her eyes away from the destruction she has caused. When her back hits the desk, she absentmindedly grabs the bottle of whiskey sitting atop of it and sits down on the floor, leaning back against a glass wall. 

"Fuck it." She whispers to herself and unscrews the cap.

And so she drinks, a big swig at first and pulls a face at the burn it leaves in her throat. Another 20 minutes passes before she takes her phone from her pocket and the only thing she can think to do is text Dani. Dani who was kind and sweet and interesting.

It could be the texts, or it could be the whiskey, but she's feeling warmer despite the cold air rushing through the broken glass. She sighs and places her phone in her pocket, deciding that it's about time she got on with some work. A distraction is what she needs right now. She'll deal with the glass later. 

The next couple of hours are spent out in the gardens weeding the only neglected area that she has left to complete. Gardening got her through a lot, something she stumbled on accidentally during her time behind the bars of her majesty's prison, busy work for idle hands. She fell in love with it though, like it's what she had always meant to be doing. 

Whilst walking back to the greenhouse, she looks over at the Manor. There's about 6 people hauling cases out through the front door and loading them into the back of a van. And there's Viola, stood staring at her. Jamie stops, leans on the shovel she has in her hands and looks back. Viola looks away and walks to the car where a butler is holding open the door for her. She glances back to Jamie and smiles, before getting in. 

Jamie scoffs, shakes her head and walks away. That's it then, 6 months of her time and effort thrown down the drain. 6 months of care and consideration for someone who is so unbelievably selfish. Right now Jamie is thankful for the lingering fuzzy sensation in her head from the whiskey earlier. She tries not to care, tries not to feel. She doesn't _need_ someone to truly be happy, she has her work and she has her friends and that's enough for her. 

By the time Saturday arrives, Jamie realises she has spoken barely two worlds to a single other person since the conversation with Viola on Monday night. She has ignored numerous text messages from her and has only replied to a couple of messages from Owen. He had found out that Viola left through town chit chat and he was concerned, it's in his nature as a chef to make sure that she was keeping herself fed. She convinced him that she was fine and he backed off. If she was honest, she didn't want to talk about the woman. A good distraction is what she needs, something to make her smile and laugh, something to soothe the pain of being dropped from a great height with no warning. 

She sits in her truck staring at the red LED blinking the time. 12.34pm. Dani sent her a text the night before with her address. Jamie looked in the rear view mirror, adjusting her position so she could see her reflection. It has been a week of very little sleep and too much alcohol and it shows in her eyes. She pushes a brown curl out of her face and adjusts her bandana, before starting the car. 

When she reaches Dani's door, she takes a deep breath and knocks. It opens a moment later and Jamie is faced with the warmest smile she thinks she has ever seen. Dani is there with her big blue eyes and breathtaking smile. 

"Hey!" Dani enthusiastically shouts. 

"Alright Poppins?" Jamie replies with a smirk. She already feels better even just after a moment in this strangers company. 

"I'll just get my coat." Dani says as she reaches behind the door. 

Jamie steps back whilst Dani zips it up. "Ready for a driving lesson?" 

Dani's face drops. "I'm not.. driving, am I?" 

Jamie laughs. "No. I dont fancy being hurled into oncoming traffic today, love." 

She watches as Dani laughs and blushes ever so slightly. Jamie can't help but smile. Dani locks the door and they walk to the truck. Once inside, Jamie sets off down the road. 

"Do you drive a manual?" She asks Dani. 

"No I have an automatic. I can't beleive how many people drive a stick here." 

Jamie laughs and looks over at her briefly. "The English like to make things more difficult for em'selves." 

"Thanks for this. I wasn't sure if you would be up for it, to be honest." There's a sense of sympathy in Dani's voice as she speaks. 

"Ah, so you heard?" Jamie clenches her jaw and her words come out a little snappier than intended. 

"Eddie mentioned it. Said Viola was going back to the states. I wasn't sure if you would be going too." 

Jamie can feel Dani looking at her, but she keeps her mouth closed, biting down on the inside of her cheek.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Dani asks softly.

Jamie shakes her head. "Nothing to talk about really, Dani." And she looks at her, offering a small smile of assurance. 

She's grateful that Dani doesn't press any further, just listens to her as she talks about random topics and lists as many American treats as she can. They pull up outside the supermarket and get out of the car. 

"Like," Dani says as she takes her place beside Jamie whilst walking to the store. "Why do you people call fries, _chips_? And chips are _crisps_? Where did that get all messed up? It makes no sense!" 

Jamie laughs again, like she has been doing for the past 10 minutes in the car. Any and all hurt feelings have disappeared and her cheeks physically hurt from smiling so much. 

"Why do you assume it's _us_ doing things wrong?" Jamie gives her a look and Dani's eyes widen. 

"God, you're right." She shrugs and then smiles.

They walk around the store and Jamie points out all the British snacks she can. Dani is horrified when she is shown a Scotch Egg. 

"A whole egg.. buried in pork.. and covered in breadcrumbs?" She is staring at it. "That is," She places it back on the shelf and steps back. "Disgusting." 

Jamie doesn't have time to respond before Dani has walked off, so she follows, thoroughly amused. 

"I was thinking, we could save the Tea workshop for another time?" 

Dani looks at her with a straight face. "Oh, sure."

"I mean," Jamie quickly follows up. "I could really do with a drink, if you fancy it?" 

Dani smiles again. "Sounds great."

They finish up in the store, having bought a few items for Dani to take home to try and they head off back to the only pub in Bly, making a quick pit stop for Dani to drop her bag at home. 

-

Dani insists on getting the first round in, wanting to thank Jamie for taking the time to take her out. She realises that her throat is incredibly dry, probably because she has done nothing but talk for the past hour and a half. Yes, they really spent all that time in a supermarket. 

She heads over to the table and puts a beer down in front of Jamie. 

"Here you are."

"Thanks, Poppins." Jamie smiles at her before taking a big sip. 

Dani sits back in her seat opposite Jamie. That nickname is fast becoming one of her favourite things to hear, along with the husky and northern tone of Jamie's voice. 

"So, I know you said you didn't want to talk about it but.." Dani sips her rum and coke through a straw. "How are you, really?" 

Jamie sighs and sits back, folding her arms accross her stomach.

Dani tilts her head and narrows her eyes. "Don't make me Jedi mind trick you." She smiles, hoping to make Jamie feel a little more at ease. 

Jamie laughs and clears her throat. "I'm alright. It was a shock more than anything." She leans forward with her elbows on the table. "She told me the night before she left, casually, like I should have known. Said there was nothing keeping her here anymore." 

Dani raises her eyebrows, shocked. She had known Viola was planning to go back to America weeks ago because she had told Eddie about it. She looks down at the table and Jamie must realise there is something running through her mind. 

"What?" Jamie asks.

"Uh.. I um." Dani shuffles on her seat a little. "Eddie mentioned weeks ago that Viola was moving back to the states when the contract was settled. She didn't tell you?" 

Jamie blinks, staring blankly at Dani. She takes a deep breath and shakes her head. "No. She fuckin' didn't tell me." 

Dani watches Jamie struggle with the new information and instinctively she reaches out her hand and rests it on top of one of Jamie's.

Jamie looks down at her hand and turns it over. Dani traces small circles into her palm in an effort to calm any anger that may be boiling within her new friend. It seems to work, because Jamie closes her fingers around Dani's hand and smiles. 

"6 months we were together." Jamie admits as she pulls her hand back, using it to lift her pint to her mouth. 

"Did you love her?" Dani asks.

Jamie is silent for what seems like forever, then she shakes her head. "No." 

Whether it is the truth or not, Dani wouldn't know, but she finds herself smiling at the answer. "Well, fuck her then. You deserve better." 

Jamie nods and smirks. "I need a smoke, fancy coming?" 

Dani agrees and stands up, following Jamie out to the front of the pub. They smoke and talk about how Jamie lives above the pub and she points out the shops lining the street, explaining who owns them. 

"That one I know!" Dani says as Jamie points out A Batter Place. "I go in there a lot, Hannah seems lovely." 

"She is. Her and Owen are my best friends actually. We'll have to go out one night, I'll introduce you." Jamie puffs out the last of her cigarette and puts it in the ashtray attached to the wall.

"I'd love that, thank you." 

-


	3. Chapter 3

-

Jamie sits on the counter in the kitchen at A Batter Place, it's Thursday and since Viola left, she's been taking a bit of time off from the gardens. She usually works from dawn to dusk, but having never taken any holidays, figures she is more than deserving of some time off. Not time off in the conventional sense though, she is still working every day. 

"Why must you always insist on sitting _on_ the counter?" Hannah asks with a small chuckle. 

"I feel taller up here, Han." Jamie jokes. 

Owen bursts into the room with a box in his arms, he's clearly struggling and strains when he reaches a counter, placing it down. 

"Nope, don't need any help ladies, I'm all good." 

Jamie and Hannah look at eachother. "Dont recall offering actually, mate." Jamie says with a smirk. 

Owen eyeballs her and Hannah laughs, quickly drawn away by the sound of the bells in the front of the shop signalling a new customer. She walks off. Jamie can hear her talking in the background. 

"How you doing, Jamie?" Owen asks as he leans against a counter. 

"Alright. Nothing I can do to change the situation is there? How was I to know she was a lying, manipulative bitch?" 

"I really don't want to say _I told you so_ , but.." He's smirking, because if there's one thing Owen loves, it's to be right about everything.

"Dick." She laughs. 

Jamie has come to terms with Viola leaving. Has even come to terms with the fact she kept her move from her until the night before. But she can't figure out _why_ she would do it. Surely she must have known it wouldn't go down well? She could only guess their relationship had meant more to Jamie than it did to her. But then again, it was Viola who instigated it, it was Viola who started introducing Jamie as her girlfriend without so much as a discussion about it.

Jamie can hear Hannah laughing at the front of the shop and throws a tea towel at Owen. "Sounds like someone is trying to pinch your wife out there."

Owen looks up, then twists his body to look out through the door. "Nope, it's just Dani." 

Jamie stops breathing for a second. "Dani?" She jumps down off the counter and walks to the door.

"You know her?" Owen asks, confused. 

Jamie peeks her head around the door. She sees Dani and hides against the wall. She nods at Owen, who is smirking at her. 

"Someone got a crush on the American?" 

"Fuck off, no! She's engaged. And _straight_!"

"Then why are you hiding from her like you might spontaneously combust if she sees you?" 

Jamie laughs because once again Owen is right. Maybe she does have a little crush. But who can blame her, really? She's beautiful, charming, a little bit weird, even. She sighs and without looking at Owen because she knows his facial expression will make her want to throw something at him, she heads out the door. 

"Dani?" Jamie says as she walk out next to Hannah. 

"Jamie!" Dani beams at her, the dimples on her smile lines prominent, makes Jamie want to run a thumb against them. _Stop_. 

"Fancy seeing you here, eh?" Jamie smirks. 

Dani just giggles, a little blush crossing her cheeks. "This is my regular coffee shop, I'll have you know." 

Jamie can see Hannah beside her, eyeing her and she already knows that Owen is eavesdropping from the kitchen. 

"Can't say I blame you, this is a fine establishment." Jamie cringes at herself internally, surely there was a better retort than that, but her mind is running away with her and she gets a sudden urge to run. Run from the warm tingly feeling rising in her chest. 

Dani just smiles and sips her coffee. 

"I've gotta run, but I'll text you with details about that drink?" 

"Great, I'll look forward to it."

Jamie turns and heads back to the kitchen, where Owen is looking at her with an amused look on his face.

" _Fine establishment?_ " He mocks. 

Jamie puts her head in her hands and grumbles. "Don't" 

He laughs and throws the tea towel back at her. "You really have to step up your game." 

Jamie looks up and runs a hand through her hair. "I told her we would go for a drink sometime. As in you, Hannah, Dani and me."

"If it's anything like that, count us in. When you thinking?" 

"I'll have to check with her, Saturday maybe?"

Owen nods and Jamie knows he will be laughing at her for as long as he can milk this.

-

Dani sits in her living room, the sun setting outside the window. Eddie is still at work, it's becoming more and more regular that he isn't home until at least 7pm. For the most part, Dani doesn't mind, it gives her time to potter around the house and watch what she wants on the telly, although she would be lying if she said she wasn't lonely. 

She also doesn't mind because by the time he gets home, he's too tired to do anything other than have his dinner, shower and relax for an hour before bed. Bed; that Dani thinks is her least favourite place to be unless she's on her own. She loves Eddie, he's always been her best friend, but the expectations that come with being engaged to him and sharing a bed with him make her feel like she is suffocating. 

Maybe it's not normal to slap a wandering hand away playfully, to tell him on a regular basis that she's just not in the mood. Always to be met with a disappointed look and a sigh. She's just not that into it and following a heated discussion about it shortly after they arrived in England, Eddie seems to have gotten the message.

It doesn't stop her feeling bad though, feeling like Eddie deserves more than just coexisting with his best friend. Deserves more intimacy and affection that she simply isn't able to give. It's just who she is, she thinks. 

This last week has been better than any she has had since moving here. She finally feels like she is settling in, having met Jamie and Hannah. She even seems to get along with Rebecca who she works with. And the kids love her, that's always been really important to her. Friends is what she needs, friends and plans. 

She puts final touches in the bolognese sauce she has been slow cooking all day and sits on the sofa cross legged. Her phone vibrates from beside her so she picks it up. 

_**J** : Evenin', Poppins. How you doing?_

_**D.C** : Hey! I'm bored out of my mind, but good. You?_

_**J** : Hey there's nothing wrong with a bit of boredom. Just the way I like it, actually._

_**D.C** : I feel like there's a story behind that logic._

_**J** : You would be right, but that's a story for another day. What are you doing on Saturday night? Up for that drink with Hannah and Owen? _

Dani sits back and mulls for about 2 seconds before she smiles down at her phone.

_**D.C** : Definitely. I'll clear it with Eddie tonight._

_**J** : He's welcome to join us, if you want._

_**D.C** : Thanks. What time are you thinking? _

_**J** : 6? We'll grab food too if you fancy it. _

_**D.C** : Awesome, see you then! _

Dani puts her phone down and sighs. Friends and plans. 

Later on, she sits opposite Eddie at the dinner table whilst they eat. He's finally stopped talking about work, having droned on for half an hour about the guys in his office, clients and _Viola._ Now she needs to tell him about her plans for Saturday. 

"I'm going out on Saturday night, by the way."

He looks up at her, his eyebrows raised. "Yeah? Where you going?" 

"Just to the pub with a few people."

He looks even more confused now. "Who?" 

"Jamie." She looks up at him whilst taking a sip of wine. "And a couple of her friends." 

"Jamie? Viola's friend?" He frowns. 

"Well they were a bit more than friends, Eddie. They were together for 6 months before she went back to the states." 

"Yeah but," He clears his throat. "Can't have been that serious considering she didn't even tell Jamie about moving. Probably just a bit of company whilst she was here." 

Dani can't help the strained laugh that escapes her lips. "Is that what you call me to your colleagues? Just company?" 

Eddie is taken aback by the comment. "No, Danielle. We are getting married, it's different." 

"Just because you're not engaged doesn't give you the right to treat someone like shit though, Eddie." She rarely swears, a habit she refused to pick up when she started teaching. 

She doesn't wait for a response, just stands up and takes her plate to the kitchen. She already considers Jamie a friend, a friend who yes; she feels strangely nervous around and can't help but get lost in her eyes, annoyingly alluring smirk and the general fact that she really is gorgeous.

Dani has always been appreciative of the female form and there _may_ have been a secret drunken kiss in college with one of her best friends. A dare actually, but the feeling that rested in her stomach for weeks afterwards really raised some questions about herself. Questions she never dared to answer or explore, pushing them down deep so they were hidden and out of reach, just like the diary she had as a child, stuffed under the floorboards under her bed so her mother wouldn't find it. The only thing only thing that has come close to that feeling in her stomach back in college; Jamie.

Eddie walks into the kitchen and places his plate down. "I'm sorry if I upset you, Danielle." 

She shakes her head and turns on the tap. "It's alright, just don't dismiss things because it doesn't make sense to you." She offers a small smile of reassurance. "I'm gonna go to bed, school in the morning." She turns the tap off and heads upstairs toward the bedroom.

_-_

"Hannah is running late. We are going to have to meet you there." Owen says as he pulls a jumper over his head. 

"What?" Jamie snaps, leaning back against the door frame. "Owen. Can you just come with me and Hannah can meet us there?" She's practically pleading at this point.

He finds it amusing, obviously.

"I would, but I don't think you need an audience to make a fool of yourself. It'll give you chance to settle in before we get there." 

He has a point, actually, so Jamie nods and puffs a breath out of her cheeks. "Okay, you're right." She pushes herself off the door frame. "Text me when you're on the way?" 

"To make sure you've not taken her back to your lair before we even get there?" Owen laughs.

"Fuck off, Owen." Jamie gives him the finger before leaving. She tells him to fuck off at least 3 times a day. Winding eachother up is the pillar on which their friendship is built.

The pub is busy on a Saturday, filled with almost everyone in town getting as much drinking in as they can, starting from when it opens at 1pm and closes at 1am. 

Jamie heads to the bar and orders a beer, taking her phone from her pocket she notices another text from Viola.

_**V.L** : Jamie, are you ever going to talk to me again?_

Jamie scoffs. Nope. She puts her phone back into her pocket and sips her beer. Across the bar she can see a woman looking at her, a petit red headed woman who is _definitely_ giving her bedroom eyes. Jamie keeps the gaze, because why the hell not? 

She's never had a problem picking women up, in fact she doesn't have to try most of the time. They are just drawn to her like moths to a flame. Although she has mellowed out as she got older, not liking the feeling of shame the morning after a one night stand. But still, no harm in looking is there? 

"Would you like me to go ask for her number for you?" 

An all too American voice asks from behind her. She turns around to see Dani standing there, a smile painted across her lips and her eyes accusatory. She nods her head towards the red head, "Well?" 

Jamie laughs. "Thanks for the offer, but I'm not interested." 

Dani shrugs and squeezes into the space at the bar between Jamie and a stranger, waiting to be served. Jamie is all too aware that their bodies are close, _too_ close, she can smell her perfume and shampoo and wants bathe in it. 

"Rum and coke please, and another beer for this one." Dani kindly asks the bartender whilst nudging Jamie with her elbow. 

Jamie looks around the bar, expecting to find Eddie somewhere, but Dani hasn't ordered him a drink so, "Eddie not with you?" She asks. 

Dani looks at her. "I didn't invite him." 

Surprising, Jamie thought. But good. Viola has told her about him before and to be honest he sounds about as fun as a soggy lettuce; had a handshake like one too, actually. 

"I hope that's okay?" Dani adds since Jamie hasn't responded. 

"Oh yeah, of course that's okay! I doubt his company is as good as yours anyway." She smirks. A little bit cheeky, maybe, but the laugh she gets in response is worth it.

The bartender comes back with their drinks and Dani pays him, Jamie is a little bit too preoccupied looking at her to realise she has paid this time as well as last. She downs the rest of the pint she already had and picks up the new one. 

"C'mon, we'll grab a seat, Hannah and Owen will be here soon." 

They walk over to a booth and take a seat opposite eachother. The conversation starts easily, flowing as though they had been friends for years. Jamie is comfortable in Dani's company, finds her stories about America told in her adorable accent endearing.

"I'm just gonna go to the ladies and I apologise in advance." Dani stands up and leans forward, both hands resting on the table and she looks over toward the bar. "The wolf is about to pounce, it seems. Good luck!" 

Jamie raises an eyebrow and opens her mouth to speak, but Dani is already gone. She turns to watch her walk away and instantly realises what she meant by the wolf. The red head is walking over. 

"Hi." The woman says, standing beside Jamie.

"Hi." Jamie responds, looking up at her. She is quite pretty, but it's obvious even on first inspection that there's only one thing running through her mind. 

"Can I buy you a drink?" The woman asks. 

Jamie sits back a bit and gives her most polite smile. "I don't think that's a good idea." 

"Why's that?" The woman asks.

"Well, because I'm not interested in getting involved with anyone." 

"Who said anything about getting _involved_?" 

Wow, this woman is bold, giving her bedroom eyes again and biting her lip. 

"Not my style, sorry." She sips her pint. 

"That's a shame." Says the woman. She reaches a hand out to Jamie's shoulder and squeezes gently. "If you change your mind.." She trails off the end of her sentence and walks away. 

Jamie laughs to herself and shakes her head. It's good to have options, she supposes, but given the disaster of her last relationship, she's looking out for herself for now. 

Dani returns to the table shortly after and sits down. "You're still alive then?" She laughs. 

"Just barely! Thought she was gonna kidnap me, to be honest. Stick me down a well, hose me and tell me to put lotion on my skin.. you know the story."

Dani laughs, hard, her head in her hands as she tries to control herself. "Trust you to attract Buffalo Bill over there." 

It's a welcome sound, Dani's laugh. One that sends Jamie's heart fluttering like the butterflies around her roses in the summer. She watches as Dani wipes a tear from under her eye and sips on her rum and coke. 

Shortly after, Hannah and Owen walk into the bar and Jamie is both happy and pissed off at the same time. She loves her friends, but her time with Dani thus far has been fun and calm. She knows its only a matter of time now before she starts to make a fool out of herself, bumbling like an idiot under Owen's microscope. There is only one thing to do here, drink. Drink a lot. 

-

Hannah welcomes Dani with a warm hug and Owen with a firm handshake. She has seen him in the café a few times but never got the chance to speak to him, but he seems to know who she is regardless. 

Jamie is quick to jump from her seat, grab Owen by his arm and pull him in the direction of the bar. Dani watches after them, an amused smile on her face. Hannah sits opposite her now. 

"How are you, my dear? Jamie is looking after you I hope?" 

Dani nods and watches as Hannah removes her deep red leather jacket. "She is. She's lovely."

"Mhmm, heart of gold that one." Hannah smiles and looks back over her shoulder to Jamie.

Dani can see how much she is cared for, but even only having spent a few hours over a couple of days with her, she can tell Jamie is reserved about it. Unwilling, maybe, to open herself up completely.

Owen arrives back at the table first. He slides into the seat beside Hannah and gives Jamie a look. 

"Thank you." Dani says as she looks over at Jamie, who is taking a seat beside her. 

Hannah and Owen are an absolute ray of sunshine, all smiles and laughs and man are they cute together. Always holding one anothers hand and smiling at eachother. It makes Dani feel worse about her own home situation though, and also glad that she didn't bring Eddie along for the evening. 

They have been talking and laughing and drinking for a good 2 hours, sharing stories about Bly and growing up. Dani has already noticed the dynamic of Jamie and Owens friendship, they are more like siblings actually, Owen being the annoying older brother, but loving. They're sharing embarrassing stories now.

"Tell Dani about that time," Owen laughs. "With the cat." 

Jamie gives him a look and sighs. "Fuck." She puts her head in her hands. 

"What?" Dani asks with a smile. "Go on!" And without realising what she is doing, she puts her hand on Jamie's thigh and squeezes gently. She moves quickly, giving nothing away with her facial expression. Jamie doesn't seem to mind, she puts her hands on the table and sits back. 

"Okay, but don't judge me, promise?" Jamie asks, directly to Dani. 

"Promise." Dani puts one elbow on the table and holds up her hand, her fist closed apart from her little finger. Jamie seems to understand, and she links her pinky finger with Dani's. A promise. 

Jamie puts her hand back on the table and takes a deep breath. "So there was this cat. It always sat on a car or a window sill, every day I would pass it, stroke it.. cute little ginger ball of fluff." 

Owen is already laughing and Jamie is cringing.

"Months went by, it was _always_ there. Always meowing at me. Then one day I see it, lying on the floor, a clear tire mark accross it's body, the bloody thing was dead."

Dani gasps and covers her mouth with one hand, makes a little muffled 'aww' sound. 

"So I did what any good neighbour would do. After work, I went to the house where it lived and knocked on. This old lady answered, yeah? And I explained what happened and that I was so sorry. She cried. The little old dear cried for her cat."

Now Dani is confused, Owen is laughing hard. At a dead cat and a crying old lady? She is beginning to rethink this potential friendship.

"Then.." Jamie sighs. "That fucking ginger ball of fluff walked around the corner, through her legs and into her house. The dead cat wasn't even hers." 

Dani laughs, echoed by Hannah and Owen who hav obviously heard this story plenty of times but because it was Jamie; Jamie who is so cool and collected, it is hilarious. 

"That poor woman!" Dani says through laughter. 

"Fuck her, poor me! That bastard cat did me over! Contrary to popular belief, I don't get my kicks out of making the elderly cry."

"Oh that is one of my favourite stories." Owen chuckles.

Jamie glares at him, mouthing something that looks like ' _fuck off'._

They have eaten and despite offering, Jamie refused to let Dani pay, picking up the bill herself. It is getting late, time has flown by and Hannah and Owen are getting ready to leave. Dani doesn't want to go just yet. 

"You sticking around?" Jamie asks quietly as the other two put their coats on. 

"If that's alright?" Dani smiles, her cheeks a little blush due to the laughter and amount of alcohol she has consumed. 

Jamie nods. 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've enjoyed so far 😊


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've taken this in a different direction to how I originally planned. Took me a while but I hope you all enjoy it.

-

“So come on then, Poppins, why isn’t Eddie dearest here this evening?” Jamie tests. She brings her pint to her lips to hide her smirk.

“Ugh,” Dani sighs and slumps back in the seat, “sometimes I just need some space, you know?”

Jamie nods. She repositions herself on the seat so her body is facing Dani, one leg tucked under the other. “I get it.”

Dani sighs again, almost a groan this time actually and she looks at Jamie. “He's a good man, I just,” she pauses for a second, “it doesn’t matter. You don’t need to listen to me complaining.”

Jamie frowns. She twirls her pint glass on the table for a second and nudges Dani's leg with her knee. “You need space. There’s nothing wrong with that.”

Dani gives a closed mouth smile. But Jamie sees something in her eyes, a deep rooted sadness that is suppressing the real Dani.

“You can talk to me, Poppins.”

“It's always been Eddie and I, always. Since we were kids. Our parents pushed and pushed for us to be together. His mom took me in when my mom was in no fit state to take care of me. It was just what felt like the right next step. I just didn’t realise it would be so,” Dani pauses, searches for the right word, “exhausting!”

Jamie nods.

“We moved here for his job. And he works so hard. He leaves at 7am and doesn’t get home until 7pm at the earliest. So I spend a lot of time in our house alone, waiting.” Dani cringes at herself. “And here I am saying I need space.”

Jamie sits up a little and puts a hand on Dani's shoulder. “You up rooted your entire life, Dani. You left your friends and family behind, I get it. But look,” Rather riskily, she slides her hand down Dani's arm and holds onto her hand, “you’ve got us now. No need to feel alone, kay?”

Dani just smiles with her head tilted. She grips Jamie’s fingers and stares into her eyes, her eyebrows slightly furrowed. Jamie swallows the lump in her throat, tries to figure out what Dani is thinking and absentmindedly runs her thumb across Dani's hand. It’s tense, charged and Jamie let’s her gaze drop to Dani's lips.

The bell at the bar rings and makes them both jump. Jamie pulls her hand back quickly and clears her throat. She sits up straight.

“Last orders, do you w-"

“No, no. I um, I better go.” Dani stutters, almost.

Jamie can tell she’s flustered, she feels it too. She is attracted to Dani, that’s obvious, but she knows this woman is with someone else, she is with a _man._ Thinking she would ever have a chance is just ridiculous.

Dani stands up, grabs her jacket and whips it on. Jamie follows and walks her to the door.

“I’ll walk you home.” Jamie says.

Dani wraps her arms around her own torso, shielding herself from the cold. “It's fine, there’s a taxi just there.” She nods to her side.

Jamie considers it. Considers giving her a hug, but decides against it and just smiles and leans against the wall. Dani steps back and then turns around, she hops into the taxi.

-

It's Monday and Dani has been feeling a little guilty about the weekend. She has nothing to feel guilty about, but she had such a nice time with Hannah and Owen. And Jamie. She can’t seem to stop thinking about it.

Eddie has texted to say he’s working late again and in an effort to show how much she cares, she heads to the local deli, gets food and two coffees and heads to his office.

She’s not been here before, it's just outside Bly and in the middle of a fancy business area. The buildings all glass and aluminium, towering high into the sky. She steps into the reception area on the ground floor and is greeted by Jeanette, who she remembers from Viola's party.

“Miss Clayton, it’s good to see you. Shall I let Edmund know you’re here?”

“Oh, no thank you. I’m here to surprise him.” She holds up the cups of coffee and smiles.

Jeanette smirks and nods knowingly. “I see. Well if you head to the elevator, go to the fourth floor. His secretary will show you to his office.”

Dani smiles. The elevator is ridiculously big, a large mirror on one side, black walls with chrome bars. Eddie never mentioned this place is so fancy.

The doors open a moment later and she steps out into a room. A large desk directly ahead with the company name across the front. There are offices behind it, glass rooms offering no privacy whatsoever. Like working in a fucking fish bowl, she thinks.

The first thing she notices is that there is absolutely no other person in sight. The second thing she notices is that one of the offices has blinds drawn. The third, and most strange thing she notices, is the pair of women’s high heel shoes outside the door of said office.

She walks closer, studies the rest of the entrance room, still not a single person in sight. In fact it looks like everyone has finished work already. She frowns when she hears laughter from the office in front of her. And then she sees it. The name plate on the door.

_Edmund O'Mara._

Her stomach clenches and she freezes. The shoes, the blinds, the empty work space. What else is she supposed to think? She paces a second, puts the coffees and the bag of sandwiches on the reception desk and bites down on a fingernail. It might not be him in there, but who else would it be?

She stays silent, walks to the door and listens. There’s definite movement and then she hears Eddie’s muffled voice. Without thinking she throws the door open wide. It is Eddie. And a woman, in a rather.. compromising position, over his desk.

His pants are around his ankles and there’s lipstick all over his face. Dani gasps and the pair of them look over. Eddie stumbles back, trips as he pulls his pants up and the woman pushes her skirt down and stands behind Eddie.

“Danielle! It's not what it looks like!” He holds out a hand, his face scrunched like he is in pain.

Dani stares. She feels sick and is pretty sure she is as white as a ghost right now. Of all the things, she did not expect _this._ The nauseous feeling in her stomach passes and is replaced with anger.

“Danielle.” He says again, softer. He steps forward.

“Don’t.” Dani hisses at him. “Don’t you dare come near me.”

“I’m sorry, Danielle. Please, this is,” He points to the woman behind him and back to himself, “this is nothing.”

The woman, Dani notices, looks incredibly embarrassed and upset. She stares down at the ground, her bleached blonde hair falling across her face.

“Get out.” Dani says in her direction. “Get the fuck out, now.”

The woman realises it’s her she is talking to and hurries past Eddie. She stops for a second beside Dani and whispers ‘I’m so sorry' and then leaves.

Dani leaves the door open. Watches as Eddie fastens his pants and takes a step forward. She takes a step back.

“So this is what you do when you work late, is it?” Dani asks. He is silent.

She looks around the office and walks over to the bookcase. There’s a framed picture of his degree there and a picture beside it of him and Dani. She laughs.

“How long?” She picks up the framed picture of the two of them and turns back to Eddie. She raises her eyebrows at him. “How long have you been screwing your secretary, Eddie?”

He grunts, pushes his glasses back up his nose and rocks back on his feet. “Uh..”

“Come on.”

“3 months.”

Dani half laughs. She shakes her head. This isn’t just a thing that’s happened, this is an affair. She feels sick again and the tears she had managed to keep at bay spill down her face.

“Danielle.” Eddie steps towards her.

“No. You do not get to come near me. 3 months, Eddie? Whilst I have been at home on my own? Is that how highly you think of me?”

She is angry, so angry, the tears are hot and fierce down her face and she launches the picture from her hand in the direction of Eddie. Not to hit him, but to definitely scare him. It bounces off the wall behind him and smashes to the floor.

She turns for the door and goes to leave, but Eddie runs over and puts his arm across the door frame, blocking her entrance.

“Out of my way, Eddie.”

“No, you have to listen to me.”

Dani looks at him with a smirk. “I don’t _have_ to do anything, Eddie. Now move.”

“No.”

He’s goading her and she knows it. She ducks under his arm but he grabs her by the waist and pulls her back. She spins on the spot and in reaction to being grabbed she slaps him across the face.

“Go fuck yourself, _Edmund._ ” She turns and leaves.

His secretary is sat at her desk, tears evident on her face. Dani grabs one of the coffees from the holder and looks at the woman. “You’re welcome to him.”

Dani walks to the elevator and gets in. As soon as the doors close she slumps into the corner, her breathing hard and ragged. The coffee cup shakes in her hand but she holds on to it. When the doors open on the bottom floor, she hurries to the exit.

The cold air is welcome on her face as her tears keep spilling. She rounds a corner into a dark alley and slides down the wall. With her knees up to her chest, she buries her face into them and sobs uncontrollably.

Unsure of how much time has passed, she lifts her head and blinks repeatedly. Not only does she have no idea where she is really, she doesn’t even know what to do. She takes her phone out of her coat pocket and phones the only person she can think about speaking to right now.

“Jamie?”

-

“Hey Poppins! How ya doin’?” Jamie smiles and sinks back into the chair. Hannah and Owen both eyeing her from the other side of the table.

“I um.. I need a favour.”

Jamie senses the hurt, anger, sadness. She sits up right, her voice now serious. “What’s the matter?

“I just caught-" She sobs down the phone, breathing heavy and uneven.

“Where are you? I'll come and get you now.”

“I don’t know exactly.”

“What can you see?”

“Um, there’s an Odeon.”

“Right, head there. I’ll meet you there. Give me 10.” Jamie hangs up the phone and stands up.

“Is she okay?” Hannah asks, a concerned look on her face.

“She doesn’t sound it. I don’t know what happened, but I’m going to get her. Is it okay to bring her back here?” Jamie pushes her chair in, throws her jacket over her shoulder and pushes her phone into her front pocket.

“Of course.” Owen says.

Jamie unlocks the door of A Batter Place and heads out. They often have a little lock in, usually when Owen is trying out new recipes and needs guinea pigs to try them on.

She speeds down the roads in her truck. There’s only one Odeon cinema near by, so she heads there. She racks her brain to try to figure out what could have made Dani so upset, finds herself wanting to do whatever it takes to make her happy again.

She pulls up outside the cinema and gets out of her truck. She walks down the street a little and then she sees her. Dani, sitting on the floor against a wall, shivering and still sobbing. She walks over, couches down in front of her and tucks her hair behind her ear.

“Dani?” She speaks quietly, softly.

Dani looks up at her, mascara lines down her cheeks, but still so _so_ beautiful. Jamie’s heart breaks for her.

“Come on, lets get you home.”

Dani stands, her body stiff and cold and still holding on to a coffee cup, although most of it has spilled down her hand now.

“Not home.” Dani whispers, her teeth chattering.

Jamie wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her in close. “Okay.” She walks her to the truck and opens the door for her. Dani jumps in and Jamie reaches a blanket in the back seat and covers her with it.

She jumps in the drivers seat and turns on the engine, cranks up the heating and sets off down the road.

Dani seems to have settled a little bit, only silent crying now, sniffing gently and no longer shivering.

“What happened?”

“I caught Eddie fucking his secretary.” Dani says it so matter of fact. Straight faced. Clenched jaw.

Jamie pulls the car over immediately and turns to face Dani. “You... What!?”

Dani looks over at her. “Yeah. I took him dinner and coffee and.. I walked in on them..” She closes her eyes tight.

“Jesus, Dani.” Jamie reaches her hand over and puts it on Dani's thigh.

“3 months. It’s been going on for 3 months. Every night he tells me he is working late, he’s with her.”

Jamie squeezes her thigh softly and Dani opens her eyes. She looks at the coffee cup in her hand and scoffs. “I don’t know why I have this.”

Jamie pulls back out on to the road and continues to drive. “Where do you want me to take you?”

“I have no idea.”

“Okay, we’ll go to Owen's. I was there before anyway.”

Dani just takes a deep breath in and watches the lights pass by.

Jamie gets out of the truck first. She walks round to the passenger side and opens the door. She takes the cup from Dani's hand and notices that it's so cold, who knows how long she was outside for before she decided to call. She puts it on the top of the truck and helps Dani out of the car.

They’re close. Dani's arms wrapped around Jamie’s neck, holding herself up. There’s a moment, and then Jamie steps back, pulls Dani put of the way and closes the door. Owen is already opening the door to the cafe and Hannah is running off behind the counter.

It’s obvious there’s something wrong, Jamie knows that. She also knows that Hannah and Owen will do anything to help.

It's warm inside. The table has been re stocked with new cakes and pastries and Jamie sits Dani down on a chair. She just stares down at her lap. Owen eyes her and pulls Jamie over to one side.

“What the hell happened?”

Before Jamie can answer, Dani clears her throat and speaks. “I caught my fiancé cheating on me.”

Owen walks over and takes a seat in front of her. “What can we do?”

Dani smiles at him. “Just letting me be here is great.”

Jamie notices her look in her direction. The comment is aimed at her too, she thinks. She nods.

Hannah walks to the table with a tray. There’s a tea pot and milk and sugar and cups. Jamie takes the seat next to Dani, throws an arm over her shoulder and rubs her arm in and attempt to warm her up.

“How long were you outside before you called me?” Jamie finally asks.

“What time is it?”

“9pm.”

“Um, 2 hours I think.” Dani looks embarrassed, like she’s done something wrong.

Hannah pours a cup of tea and hands it to her. “Drink this, it’ll warm you up.”

“Thank you.” Dani whispers. “All of you.” She looks at Hannah, Owen and then Jamie.

Jamie smiles at her, rubs her arm again and pulls her in a little tighter. “Anytime, Poppins.”

-


	5. Chapter 5

-

It's 1am and Dani is struggling to keep her eyes open, her head is resting on Jamie’s shoulder. Hannah has gone up to the apartment above the cafe where her and Owen live.

“Might want to get her home.” Owen whispers.

Jamie looks down at Dani, who opens her eyes slowly and shakes her head. “I can’t go home.”

Jamie hugs her close, “Shh, it’s okay. You don’t have to.” She looks back at Owen. “I’ll take her to my apartment.”

Dani sits up and groans, puts her head in her hands and sighs. “Are you sure? I could go to a hotel or something.”

Jamie pushes her chair out and stands up, holds out her hand for Dani to take. “I’m positive.”

-

Dani lies in Jamie’s bed, the quilt tucked right up to her chin where Jamie left it just moments ago. She stares up at the ceiling. She can’t close her eyes, not whilst she’s alone, all she sees is Eddie and that woman.

It comes in flashes.

The empty reception desk. The blinds. The shoes. The woman on her back on Eddie’s desk.

She sobs again, frozen to the spot. She doesn’t even realise she is crying out loud until she sees Jamie’s silhouette in the door way.

“Poppins.” Jamie whispers.

Dani covers her face with one hand. “I’m sorry.” She whimpers.

“Hey, no,” Jamie approaches the bed and sits on the edge, “You don’t have to be sorry. Just,” she moves a little further on to the bed, “tell me what I can do.”

Dani pulls the cover back, pats the empty space beside her slowly. “Can you?”

Jamie moves into the space, pulls the cover over herself too. Dani moves in now, puts her hand across Jamie’s stomach and pulls her closer.

She's warm, smells like flowers and talc and her heart is a steady beat inside her chest where Dani rests her head.

Now, when she closes her eyes, she doesn’t see Eddie, she doesn’t see anything. She just focuses on the sound of Jamie’s breathing, the beating of her heart and she sleeps.

Dani turns over in bed, her eyes refusing to open, they feel so heavy and swollen. Her head is pounding and her stomach is hurting. She forces her eyes open, greeted by a dimly lit room that is definitely not her own.

She remembers after a few seconds that she is actually in Jamie’s bed, distantly recalls telling her she couldn’t go home. Definitely remembers how kind Jamie had been, holding her in her arms to stop her crying.

She turns over, but Jamie isn’t there. She sits up and looks around the room, there are plants and books on shelves, a chair by the window with an ashtray on a small table in front of it. It’s comfortable, Dani thinks.

Dani jumps out of the bed, she’s wearing a pair of Jamie’s jogging bottoms but doesn’t remember changing into them. She doesn’t remember much, actually, but she’s feeling a little embarrassed. She walks out of the room and into the hall, then follows it down to the living room. Jamie is lay back on the sofa, a book in her hands.

“Hey.” Dani says quietly.

Jamie jumps up, “Hey, Poppins,” she throws her book to the sofa and walks towards Dani, a look of genuine concern on her face. “How ya doin’?” She places her hand on Dani's shoulder.

Dani sighs and nods. Jamie’s warm hand is comforting on her shoulder and she wants to sink into her arms and be held. “Okay. Tired, feel sick, got a headache.”

Jamie steps back, moves her hand. “I’ll get you some tea and paracetamol, yeah?”

Dani nods and wraps her arms around her stomach. Jamie seems to notice and takes her own hoodie off. “Here, stick this on.”

Dani takes the hoodie and pulls it over her head. It's so warm and cosy and smells like Jamie. “Thanks.”

She follows Jamie to the kitchen, leans back on the counter and watches as she fills the kettle up, then roots through a drawer for tablets. “They’re in here somewhere.”

“I’m sure tea will do the job, don’t worry.” Dani says.

Jamie pulls a packet out of the drawer, “Aha!” and she smiles, a big goofy grin that Dani can’t help but find adorable. She fills a small glass with water and hands them to Dani.

“How can I thank you for this?” Dani asks, then throws back 2 tablets and a big gulp of water.

“They’re just tablets, Dani.”

“I don’t mean just for these. For everything. You hardly know me and you let me crash in your bed.” Dani looks down at the ground, she can’t shake the embarrassed feeling.

Jamie steps forward. “I couldn’t leave you alone. You needed a friend.”

Dani smiles and watches as Jamie prepares the tea. It’s still alien to her, but she enjoys the taste of it.

The thought of yesterday hits her hard and suddenly and she realises; her fiancé cheated on her, worse than that, he has been having an affair. If she could speak to him, she could ask why, but she isn’t sure she wants to know the answer.

She doesn’t even realise it until Jamie is scooping her into her arms, but she is crying again and Jamie is soothing her by rubbing her hand on her back.

“God, Jamie, what am I going to do?” Dani sobs and sinks her face into Jamie’s neck.

“Shh, it’s okay. It’ll be okay.” Jamie whispers, pulls her tighter.

Dani pulls her face away, covers it with both her hands and shakes her head. Jamie steps back, holds both of Dani's wrists and pulls them, uncovering her face.

“Seriously, Poppins, it’ll be okay.”

Dani looks at her and allows a small smile. She hasn’t known Jamie for long but she _believes_ her. Truly.

“I need to figure out what to do next. The house is in Eddie's name and I’m not going back there.”

“Owen and Hannah have a spare room, they said you can stay there for as long as you need.” Jamie says, she’s still holding Dani, stroking her wrists with her thumbs.

“Really?”

“Yep, I spoke to them earlier." Jamie smiles, lets go of one hand and raises it to tuck a piece of hair behind Dani's ear. “I’ll help get your stuff, if you want.”

Dani nods. “Please.”

“Okay. Why don’t you hop in the shower, might make you feel better.”

Dani nods again, tears beginning to dry up. She thanks her lucky stars that she has a friend like Jamie.

-

Jamie sits outside Dani's house in her truck. She taps her fingers on the wheel and waits. Dani decided to go in on her own when she saw Eddie’s car sat in the driveway. Jamie is waiting for the door to open so she can help with bags.

Owen has already texted to say the spare room is ready for Dani. It’s or the best, she thinks, not only does Jamie only live in a one bed apartment, she also can’t stop her heart rate accelerating whenever she is close to Dani. Trying to keep the crush she has on this woman at bay is proving to be difficult, but Dani needs a friend, so a friend she will be.

She looks over as the door to the house opens and she hops out of the truck. Dani walks out closely followed by Eddie, who is crying.

“Danielle, please, just stay. We can work through this.”

Jamie stands beside Dani, leans down and picks up her case and a bag. “Y'alright?” She whispers to Dani.

Eddie scoffs. “She's fine.” He stares right at Jamie, his fists clenched by his sides. He looks confused and angry.

Dani turns to Jamie and nods, then back to Eddie. “I'm done, Eddie. You moved me 4 thousand miles from home to have an affair. Try telling me once more that I’m overreacting.”

Jamie considers saying something to Eddie, but she just looks at Dani, it’s not her place. She steps back when Dani starts moving and they walk to the truck together.

“She’s a criminal, you know, Danielle? Viola told me everything.” Eddie laughs.

Jamie stops walking. She clenches her jaw and gently puts the bags down on the ground.

“Even spent some time in prison, did you know that? Is that who you really want to associate yourself with?”

Jamie turns around, but Dani grabs her arm and pulls her back. “Don’t. He’s just trying to wind you up.”

“Yeah well, its fuckin' working.” Jamie glares at Eddie. His smug face is really irritating and if it weren’t for Dani's hand holding onto her, she would probably be in his face right now.

“Jamie.” Dani pulls harder, her other hand now on the side of Jamie’s face. She pulls her in closer, looking right into her eyes.

Nothing has ever been able to calm Jamie down like this before. Nothing and no one. But Dani's body is pressed against her and her thumb is gently stroking her cheek.

Jamie nods, bends down and picks up the bag and case again. Eddie shouts something that Jamie can’t really understand, she ignores him and puts Dani's bags into the bed of the truck.

Dani is already in the passenger seat when Jamie gets in. She’s breathing heavily, on the verge of tears. “You alright?” Jamie asks softly.

“Yeah.” Dani sighs. “He blamed it all on me, you know? Said I didn’t pay him enough attention.”

Jamie looks over at the house, Eddie is still stood shouting something. She looks back at Dani, eyebrow raised. “What?”

“Yeah, I mean, I don’t.. We hardly ever..” Dani stutters.

“You don’t have to explain yourself, Poppins. There’s no reason he can give that will excuse his behaviour.” Jamie tries reassuring her.

She thinks she understands what Dani is saying, but doesn’t want to assume. In no world does she have to explain herself, nor should she feel like this is her fault. So she starts the car and drives off.

“I could have done better. I could have tried harder. But I just don’t..”

Jamie reaches her hand over and grabs Dani's, squeezes. “You moved half way across the world for him, Dani. He should be praising you for sticking by him.”

It’s only a short drive to Owens shop and Dani is silent. Jamie wonders if she is thinking about what Eddie said, considers explaining herself, but nothing Dani has said or done since gives the impression that she’s worried or scared so, another time maybe.

They pull up outside the shop. Hannah is already sat in the window with a tray of tea and cakes. Jamie grabs Dani's bags and follows behind her into the shop.

“I'll take her up.” Owen says with a smile. He takes the bags off Jamie and Dani follows him up the stairs.

Jamie turns to Hannah, sits down opposite her and let’s out a deep breath. “Christ, that man is a piece of work.”

“You’re so kind, Jamie. Just,” Hannah breaks, pours the tea and looks back up at Jamie, “be careful. I can see the way you look at her.”

Jamie laughs. “S'okay, I know what I’m doing. We’re just friends. I would never do anything to fuck that up.” She picks up her tea and sips it.

Hannah had always been able to see right through her, but this is just a crush, it’ll pass.

-

“Owen, I don’t know how I could ever thank you for this.” Dani looks around the bedroom, a double bed already made up with towels folded neatly on the end.

“It's really no problem. We couldn’t see you out on your arse.” Owen puts the bags down beside the bed. “You can make yourself at home, you’re welcome here for as long as you need.”

He steps out of the room and points down one side of the hall. “Bathroom is down there,” he points down the other side, “Living room and kitchen down there.”

Dani nods and takes a deep breath, looks shyly around the room.

“Tea? Hannah has some ready downstairs.” Owen asks.

“Mhmm, yes please.” She follows Owen out of the room and downstairs. Jamie and Hannah are sat at a table talking. She heads over to them and takes a seat next to Jamie.

“Y'alright?” Jamie asks quietly, nudging her shoulder against Dani's.

Dani smiles at her unconvincingly and nods.

Not nearly alright.

\--

It's been a week and Dani can’t believe how welcome she has been made to feel. Hannah and Owen are perfect hosts, they give her plenty of space and Owen makes sure she is fed at least three times a day, including packed lunches for work. Jamie stops by every day to make sure she’s doing okay and even offers to take her shopping.

Dani refuses every time. Not because she doesn’t want to, but because she is struggling to hold it together for any longer than it takes to drink a cup of tea, eat dinner and uphold a short conversation. Her bedroom is a safe sanctuary for her to feel how she really feels. 

Eddie has been calling and calling, the call log on her phone completely consumed by his name. It makes her feel sick every time his name pops up. Like now. But this time, she answers.

“You answered.” Eddie says quietly.

“Yes.”

“Are you okay?”

“How do you think I am, Eddie?”

“Danielle, I am so sorry. Please forgive me.”

“I don’t... I can’t.”

“Will you meet me so I can explain myself?”

Dani freezes. She stays silent. She doesn’t owe him anything, she knows that, but she can’t help but feel like this is partly her fault. She thinks about what her friends have said about it all and she takes a deep breath.

“No. I don’t need to hear how this is all my fault. This was your decision, Eddie. Yours alone.”

She hangs up and drops her phone to the bed. She thinks she might cry, but the tears don’t come this time. So she stares at the bed.

There’s a knock at her door. “Ya decent?”

Dani blinks. The room is dark now, she has no idea how long she has been sat staring at the bed. She shakes her head, flicks on the lamp and clears her throat.

“Come in.”

The door opens and Jamie walks in, her usual crooked smile gracing her lips. She steps into the light and slides her hands into her pockets. “Thought I’d stop by and check in on you.”

Dani smiles. She nods and pulls her knees up to her chest, wraps her arms around them and hugs them close. “I’m okay.”

“Ya sure? You don-"

“Will you take me somewhere?” Dani cuts her off. “Anywhere. I just.. I need to clear my head.”

“Course. Come on.”

Jamie drives down a motorway, the radio on quiet and she doesn’t force a conversation. Dani really appreciates it. She stares out of the window, watching the trees and the road lights pass by.

Her mind races and she realises she hasn’t actually spoken to anyone about how she is feeling. She just says she is okay when people ask, puts on a smile at work, teaches the kids like usual and pushes her thoughts to one side until she is at home, alone in her bedroom.

Jamie pulls up outside a fish and chip shop. “You’ve not eaten yet, have you?”

Dani shakes her head.

“Okay, wait here.”

Jamie comes back moments later with a bag and hops in the truck. She drives again and turns down a dark dirt road. Dani doesn’t even question it, she trusts Jamie a hundred percent.

They pull up on a grass verge in front of a lake. Jamie keeps the headlights on and grabs the bag and a blanket from the back seat. “Come on.”

Dani gets out of the car. It's dark, cold and there’s nothing but trees and grass and a huge lake. It's isolated and _wonderful_. She walks to the front of the truck where Jamie is, watches as she hops up onto the bonnet of the vehicle and holds out her hand to Dani.

“Really?” Dani smiles. A real, excitable smile for the first time in over a week.

Jamie laughs and wags her hand. Dani takes it and uses the bumper to give her some leverage. She sits beside Jamie, who covers their legs with a blanket and opens the bag of food.

“This is another typical English meal. Real northern, it's hard to come by down south. Chips and gravy.” She opens the carton with a huge smile and hands Dani a small wooden fork.

Dani takes it, looks at the _fries_ covered in a dark brown sauce and furrows her brows.

“Try it, you’ll like it, trust me.” Jamie nudges her.

Dani does, dips her fork into the fried potatoes and tries it. Pleasantly surprised, she looks back at Jamie and nods. Jamie just laughs and dips her own fork in. They eat silently for a few minutes and Jamie pulls out a can of Coke Zero, cracks it open and hands it to Dani.

This, she realises, is the calmest she has felt all week. No expectations, no need to hide, no pressure to talk. The radio still plays in the background, the headlights create 2 streams of light over the lake in front of them.

Dani opens her mouth to speak, but just groans instead.

“Something on your mind?” Jamie breaks the silence.

“Um, can I ask you something?”

Jamie nods, straightens a leg and pulls out a packet of cigarettes from her pocket and lights one. “Sure.”

“Is there something wrong with me?”

Jamie looks at her, brows furrowed. “Dani-"

“I wouldn’t let him.. I didn’t want to...” Dani sighs, takes the cigarette from Jamie’s hand and drags, “I mean, we did, just not very often,” She exhales a plume of smoke, “maybe that’s why he had to go elsewhere.”

“There is nothing wrong with you. If it was a problem for him, he should have spoken to you about it first. If he wasn’t happy, he should have ended the relationship before shagging someone else.” Jamie says sternly.

Dani takes another drag of the cigarette and hands it back to Jamie. “I really did try. Things just got so.. complicated.”

“Not everything lasts forever, Poppins. All things must end, even the good things.” Jamie stubs the cigarette out on the bottom of her boot and turns to face Dani. “This just wasn’t _your_ good thing.”

“What if I never find _my_ good thing?”

“Of course you will. You’re amazing, Dani. You’re kind and caring and funny and.. beautiful.” Jamie looks away as she says the last word.

Dani can’t help but smile when she looks at Jamie. She feels her cheeks blush. Eddie never spoke to her like that. Sure, he said she was beautiful, but it always felt forced rather than sincere.

Jamie, she can tell, is sincere.

Jamie is also kind and caring and funny and _beautiful._

_-_


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely a slow burn, this fic. But I'm enjoying writing it.
> 
> Any comments welcome, but thank you for reading.

It's been a little over a week since Jamie took Dani to the lake. She felt something that evening and it scares her a little bit. Dani is her friend, nothing more. But she can’t stop the pull she feels, the attraction, the overwhelming desire to be close to her.

Jamie stands in the greenhouse at Bly Manor, the sun is setting on the gardens so she knows it’s almost home time. She will stop by the cafe on her way home for a cup of tea, see if Dani is around.

The last few times she has been there, Dani has been out. _‘With a friend from work’_ Owen says. It's good, Jamie thinks, it’s good that she’s getting out and enjoying herself. It’s good, even though she has barely texted Jamie since last week.

She considers texting her, asking if she’s free for the evening, maybe to get a drink. It is Friday after all. But she doesn’t, she just pots a new flower and stares at the soil.

She drives back into town just before it gets dark and walks into Owens shop.

“Jamie! Fancy a cuppa?” Owen shouts from behind the counter.

“Please, I’ll come round.”

Jamie goes to walk through the staff entrance, but the door opens before she can push it and Dani is there.

Dani, looking breathtakingly gorgeous in a skin tight black dress that ends mid thigh with black heels and her blonde hair that waves over her shoulders and chest.

“Blimey.” Jamie whispers under hear breath.

“Jamie!” Dani beams, smiles from ear to ear. She looks happier than Jamie has seen, ever, she thinks. “How are you?”

Jamie smiles back, shoves her hands into the pockets of her denim overalls and nods. “Yeah I’m good. You look nice, you off out?”

Dani blushes a little and wets her lips with the tip of her tongue. Jamie's breath catches in her throat and she swallows hard.

“Yeah, to a club with Rebecca from work.” Dani says, looks down at the floor briefly.

Jamie nods. “Sounds fun. Have a.. have a good night, yeah?”

“I will, thank you.”

Jamie steps to one side to let Dani pass, closes her eyes as she goes because the urge to look at her is too much. She puts her hand on the door to push it open.

“Hey,” Dani says from behind her. Jamie turns. “Do you.. want to come?”

“Thanks Poppins, but I’m good. Not really dressed for such occasion.”

Dani just smiles back and turns to walk out of the door.

Jamie sighs, pushes the door open and greets Owen with a smile. Hannah, sat by the back door sees right through her and raises her eyebrows.

“One tea for you,” Owen hands Jamie a cup, “and one hot chocolate for you my dear.”

“Cheers,” Jamie turns to Hannah. “Y'alright, Han?”

“Are you?”

Jamie sighs, rolls her eyes and hops up on the counter with her cup. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Oh come on, dear. You’ve been here every night checking in on Dani, you’re not going to admit you have feelings for her?”

“Christ, Hannah. I don’t have feelings for her. We’re just friends.” Jamie doesn’t mean for it to come out so snappy, but this crush is fucking crippling sometimes. “Sorry.” She sighs.

“It's okay, love.” Hannah smiles up at her sweetly and sips her hot chocolate.

Jamie knows she needs to sort her shit out. To get over this crush so she can be around Dani without wishing she could be closer. So she can see Dani whilst she looks like a supermodel and not wonder how soft her inner thighs will feel under her fingertips.

She needs to sort her shit out.

-

“Da-ni! You look, holy shit, _hot!_ ” Rebecca shouts from outside the club.

Dani walks towards her and is pulled into a hug. She chuckles and hugs her back. Rebecca is wearing a red dress, matching heels and her long brown hair up in a ponytail.

“Thanks, so do you.” Dani steps back and looks her up and down. She really does look nice.

“Come on, time to get drunk.” Rebecca grabs Dani by the hand and pulls her to the entrance.

They skip the queue of people lining up outside, the bouncer on the door lets them through with no question. Dani assumes Rebecca knows him.

At the bar, Rebecca takes the lead and orders the drinks. This is the first time Dani has been to a nightclub in England, only the third time she has been to one in her entire life, actually. It's loud and dark and crowded.

She has no time to think since Rebecca is handing her a shot of... something. She drinks it, puts the small glass on the bar and pulls a face. Rebecca laughs at her and hands her another.

The second one is a little less disgusting, but equally as hot down her throat. Some kind of vodka maybe.

“I need to introduce you to some people. Come with me.” Rebecca has to shout over the music. She pushes a rum and coke into Dani's hand and pulls her other one and leads them through a crowd.

Rebecca has mentioned her friends are out tonight and since Dani is now single, she wants to make sure she makes the most of it. She has been easing her in slowly though, took her to the movies a couple of nights ago, a few dinners spread out during the week, and now the nightclub. Or, Rebecca’s ‘local pulling hole’ as she calls it.

Her friends are in the smoking area outside. Three guys and two girls, all smoking and laughing.

“Hey!” Rebecca greets her friends, who all turn and say hello at the same time. “This is Dani.” She points. “Dani, this is Tom, Alex, Scott, Claire and Jess.”

Holy shit. Overwhelming isn’t the right word. Not strong enough.

Dani smiles at each of them and takes a big drink of her rum. She is quickly pulled into a conversation about her being from America, which may be the most interesting thing about her in England, she thinks.

The girls are lovely, they accept her with open arms and more shots and drinks. They are happy to share cigarettes with her and it makes her think of Jamie, the smell of tobacco smoke reminds her of that night on Jamie’s truck by the lake and how _perfect_ it was.

“You alright?” Rebecca asks her quietly.

“Fine.” Dani nods and smiles. She isn’t fine, not really, but the warmth of the alcohol coursing through her veins is clouding her mind, numbing the pain to a manageable level.

Rebecca takes the cigarette from her hand, throws it into an ashtray and pulls her arm. “Lets dance!”

The dance floor is crazy, filled with people and Rebecca insists on being right in the centre of the chaos. The others girls are with them and the guys show up a moment later armed with more shots. They pass them around and they all drink.

At this point, Dani is well on her way to being _slur your words_ drunk. Not a state she usually let’s herself get in to, but she is really enjoying it this evening. Rebecca pulls her in close, one hand around her neck and she speaks into her ear.

“I think Alex likes you.” She says with a giggle.

Dani just laughs. She looks over at Alex, who, admittedly, is very good looking. Chiselled face, deep brown eyes, nice hair, well built and very polite. But Dani just doesn’t _feel_ it. He looks back at her with a smile, raises his glass in her direction.

Dani looks away, a little shy if she’s honest. Not used to getting attention. But then it’s not surprising considering Eddie was so overprotective, always had her on his arm like an accessory. And it wasn’t in a _I’m the luckiest guy on the planet_ way either, it was more like a _she’s mine forever_ way _._ Suffocating.

The dancing continues, the drinking continues. Dani has no idea what time it is, but she knows they’ve been there for a while. She has already swapped numbers with Jess and Claire and now they’re stood outside with fresh drinks.

“So what happened with your Ex?”

“Claire!” Jess snaps.

“I caught him fucking his secretary.” Dani blurts. “In his office.”

“Fucking A.” Claire hands Dani her cigarette. “Here, you need this more than I do.”

Dani takes it gladly and puffs.

“How long?” Jess asks.

“How long was her fucking her for or how long were we together?” Dani laughs.

Jess and Claire in unison say , “Both!”

“Ah, well.. since we were about 13 and.. and he was _working late_ with her for 3 months.” Dani drags on the cigarette, clenches her jaw. She’s angry, which is new.

The girls are silent, shocked. Dani laughs. She thinks back to what Jamie said by the lake and smiles. “He just isn’t _my_ good thing.”

Claire tilts her head and smiles. “Sounds like your better off without him, babe.”

Dani nods in agreement and finishes her drink. She looks over inside the club and sees Rebecca on the dance floor, arms around Tom and her tongue well and truly in his mouth.

“Looks like someone’s having a good night.” Dani laughs and points it out.

“They _always_ do this, but refuse to acknowledge their feelings for each other.” Jess says with a sigh.

“Come on, bar.” Claire orders and takes Dani's hand.

She is going to regret this in the morning, she knows it, but she is actually having a good time so let’s herself go. Another shot, another drink. Dani buys this time and they give the drinks to the others.

She joins in a dance with Rebecca, before excusing herself for some air. She stands outside, takes her phone out of the chain bag on her shoulder and checks it.

**_E.O:_ ** _Danielle. I love you, I’m sorry._

She scoffs, shakes her head, lets her anger rise again. It’s time, she thinks, time to confront this head on. To give Eddie a piece of her mind. So she hovers over the call button but..

It’s a blur. All a blur. A blackout, maybe? How the fuck did she get from the club to Eddie's house? She’s holding her shoes in her hands, swaying on the spot, breathing heavily. In front of her, she notices, the rear window of Eddie’s car is smashed.

She looks down at the graze on her palm and she remembers. She walked here with no shoes on and she threw a fucking rock through the window.

Shit.

The light in the porch comes on and Eddie swings the door open. He puts both hands on his head like some overdramatic moron.

“Danielle what the fuck!” He steps out.

She can’t help it, she laughs. Eddie is furious and is walking towards her. She steps back into the road.

“Don’t you dare come near me.” She snaps. He stops.

“What the hell are you playing at?” He asks, voice a little lower now.

Dani sways, shrugs her shoulders. “You can’t fucking text me whenever you feel like it, _Edmund.”_

“Are you drunk?” He ask, clearly judging.

“Yes. I am drunk. So what?”

Clearly, one of the neighbours called the police because there’s a car speeding up the road with the blue lights flashing. Dani stays stood in the middle of the road, she shakes her head and sighs. “Fuck..”

A police woman gets out of the car, puts on her hat and walks towards Dani.

“What’s the problem here, Miss? Someone has reported vandalism.” She steps forwards, flicks on the light on her torch and shines it in Dani's face, then over to the car. “Ah. So what happened here then?”

Eddie steps forward. “Uh.. kids, I think. I didn’t see what happened.”

The police woman turns to Dani. “And you, Miss?”

Dani shrugs her shoulders, stumbles a little bit. “Just a passer by, Officer.”

She doesn’t look convinced, but she turns to Eddie and shines the torch at him. “Do you want to report this?”

Eddie shakes his head. “No, it’s fine.”

The officer nods and turns back to Dani. “Do you live around here?”

Dani shakes her head, stumbles again and drops her shoes on the floor. “No, in the town.”

The officer steps forward and catches Dani as she practically falls. “Okay, lets get you home then shall we?”

Dani looks over at Eddie, who looks guilty and upset. She just smirks at him and follows the police officer to the car. She should be embarrassed, maybe, but she feels so alive and there’s alcohol and adrenaline clouding her senses. She sits in the back of the car silently, stares out of the window and tries to avoid the gaze of the police woman who is watching her in the rear view mirror.

“Which is yours?”

Dani jumps at the sudden loud voice and sits up straight.

“Erm.. that one.. there.” She points to the pub. “Above there.”

Why she is pointing to the pub, she doesn’t know. That’s not where she lives. That’s where _Jamie_ lives.

-

There’s a knock at the door and Jamie sits bolt upright from her lying position on the sofa. It's half 1 in the morning, who the fuck is knocking at her door? She walks to the door and down the stairs. She looks through the small window but it's patterned so she can only see an outline. She opens the door.

The police.

“Hi, does this one belong to you?” The police woman moves to the side to reveal a _very_ drunk Dani, swaying on the spot and looking at Jamie with a cheeky grin.

Jamie takes a deep breath in and nods. “Yeah, yes. What happened?”

“Found her wandering the street, bare foot.”

Jamie raises her eyebrows, looks at Dani. She looks pleased with herself and is clearly annihilated. She puts her face straight as soon as the police woman looks back at her and Jamie has to stop herself from laughing.

“Thanks. I’ll take it from here.” Jamie says.

The officer smiles, nods and walks away back to her car.

“I might need to um.. crawl up those stairs.” Dani laughs.

“Fuckin’ hell, Poppins. How much did you drink?” Jamie closes the door behind them, grunts as Dani falls against her chest and she catches her. “Okay, up we go.”

Dani laughs and pushes herself up, grabs the rail leading up the stairs and pulls. Jamie watches, slightly amused. She puts Dani's arm over her shoulders and holds her up, walks her up the stairs. Dani sings _badly_ down her ear.

It takes a moment, but Jamie realises what she is singing. “Are you singing Abba?” She laughs.

She gets Dani inside the flat and closes the door. She spots her falling over and grabs her by the shoulders quickly. “Whoa. Easy.”

Dani holds onto Jamie, arms wrapped around her neck now and she looks at her. Stares, really, with pupils that are dilated and lips parted.

She's drunk, that’s all. She’s drunk, that’s why she is looking at her like this, staring at her lips. Jamie turns her face away, “Okay, lets get you sat down.” She walks Dani to the sofa and drops her down onto it. “Water?”

“Wine!” Dani exclaims.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Poppins.”

“I threw a rock through his car window.”

Jamie frowns. Looks down at her. “What? Who?”

“Eddie. That’s where I was.”

“Dani.”

She grabs Jamie’s hand and pulls her down onto the sofa beside her. “I don’t know how I got there. And I think the police woman stole my shoes.” She laughs.

“Why?”

“Well because I don’t have them on and I don’t see them anywhere.” She looks around the room, scanning the floor.

“Not the shoes,” Jamie laughs, “Why did you brick his car?” And in her head thinks, _very fucking impressive._

“Because he is a shit eating fucking...fuck.” Dani shrugs and sits back on the sofa, her head back and looking up to the ceiling. “He didn’t tell the police it was me though.” She lifts her head up and looks at Jamie quite seriously. “What do you think that means?”

“Dunno, Poppins. Didn’t want you to get arrested, I suppose.”

Dani smiles and Jamie wonders if she has just pushed her an inch closer to Eddie. Worried that she might think him not reporting her is somehow _romantic._ She tries to think of something else to say, but there are no words. Dani giggles and puts her hand over Jamie's.

“I like it when you call me that.”

There’s fireworks in Dani's eyes, Jamie is sure of it. Her world stops because Dani is looking at her and squeezing her hand. She’s not imagining it this time, there is _something_ here. Can’t happen though, won’t happen. Jamie clears her throat and breaks the eye contact, moves her hand away.

“Beginning to wish I came out with you tonight.”

Dani lean in, rests her head on Jamie’s chest and sighs. “I wish you did, too.”

“Dani?”

“Hm?”

“Why did you come here?”

Dani is silent. And then she sits up and looks at her, her eyes heavy. Her gaze drops to Jamie’s lips for the shortest second and then she takes a deep breath in. “I didn’t want to wake Hannah and Owen.”

“Makes sense.” Jamie laughs and stands up. She walks to the kitchen and pours a large glass of water. “Well you can take my bed again, but you need to drink something first.”

When she turns back to Dani, she finds her curled up on the sofa asleep. She walks to the bedroom and puts the glass of water on the bedside table. Dani will need it in the morning. She heads back to the living room.

“Dani?” She whispers.

Nothing.

She leans down, scoops Dani up and carries her to her bedroom. Dani nuzzles her face into Jamie’s neck, arms wrapped around her. Jamie lowers her onto the bed gently, but Dani doesn’t let go. When she looks down at her, her eyes are open.

“Hey.” Dani smiles and pulls Jamie down onto the bed and curls up into her. “Please will you hold me?”

Jamie resists at first, she is drunk and needs to sleep it off, but Dani is like a literal bush baby right now, holding on for dear life. So she puts her arms around her and let’s her drift off to sleep.

She smells like perfume, cigarettes and alcohol, still looks like an angel despite the messy hair and smudged makeup. She reaches down for edge of the cover and pulls it up and over them.

Dani is fragile at the moment. She's going through the stages that a person goes through after a breakup. Only Dani is feeling it on a whole other level. She doesn’t have her home comforts, family or even her own fucking country.

Anything Jamie can do to help her feel better. She will do.

-


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are about get to REAL. 
> 
> Still M for now but expect it to change to E very soon.

-

There has to have been a truck, or a car, or at least a small hammer that hit her last night because Dani's head is pounding. She turns over in bed, groans as she goes and pulls the quilt up over her. She takes a deep breath and tries to remember.

There was alcohol, _a lot_ of it. There was dancing. There was laughing and there was.. _Eddie._ She remembers seeing Eddie. Fuck.

She sits upright in the bed, eyes still closed. She opens one eye only and sees.. Jamie’s bedroom?

Oh.

She's fully dressed still. Her hand is grazed and her feet are sore. There’s a note on the pillow beside her.

_Morning Poppins,_

_Had to go to work for a couple hours but I’ve left you some clothes, a towel and a spare toothbrush._

_Stay as long as you like._

_Jamie._

Okay, so, that is super sweet and definitely appreciated and she will shower and brush her teeth as soon as she is able to move. But all she can think about is why she is in Jamie’s bed. Surely she didn’t come here to..

No. No. She would remember _that._

“Oh fuck me.” She whispers and drops her head into her hands. She sighs, stands up, grabs the items from the chair by the door and heads off to shower.

It's hot, too hot, but she’s trying to trick her body into remembering what happened. Maybe she could just ask Jamie when she gets back.

She finishes her shower, brushes her teeth and gets dressed into Jamie’s slacks and a band t-shirt. She pins her hair up using a hair band of Jamie’s that was left on the sink and leaves the room.

“Alright?” Jamie says from the kitchen.

Dani jumps, places her hand over her chest and curses under her breath. “Hi.”

“Bit rough this morning?”

“I feel a bit more human after a shower.” She walks over to the kitchen. “Thank you for.. the clothes and the shower and..”

She looks sheepish, she knows because Jamie is frowning at her, still a crooked smile on her lips though. “S'alright.. What’s wrong?”

“Um, I.. I don’t.. How did I get here?”

“Shit. You don’t remember what happened last night?”

Oh god. Did she actually try it on with Jamie? She shakes her head.

“Ouch. Not sure I should even tell you then.” Jamie smirks.

Dani wants the ground to open up and swallow her whole. Surely she would remember, she has thought about what it would be like a few times. If she actually tried it, she would remember. She steps forward, right in front of Jamie.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t.. I don’t know what I was thinking, I ju-"

“Relax, Poppins.” Jamie puts her hands on Dani’s shoulders. “It wasn’t my car window you threw a rock through.” She laughs.

Dani breathes out finally, lowers her head and laughs. Eddie. She remembers that now.

“God.. Oh yeah. Eddie’s car.” She laughs and looks back up. “But then, how did I get here?”

“Ah,” Jamie says and steps back to the fridge, opens it and pulls 2 bottles of water, hands one to Dani, “The police picked you up and you told her you live here, so she dropped you off with me. You didn’t want to wake Hannah and Owen. And let me tell ya, you are _not_ easy to put to bed when you’re drunk.“ Jamie laughs.

Dani drinks some water and gives her best innocent smile. “I thought for a second that I..” Jamie raises an eyebrow and waits, “nevermind.”

Jamie looks quizzically at her, but doesn’t press. “Well I don’t know what happened to your shoes, you were convinced the police woman stole them from you.”

Dani laughs and shakes her head. “What an embarrassment.”

“Don’t be silly, you had a good night. Besides, the rock throwing was pretty impressive. Who knew Dani Clayton was so badass?” Jamie smirks again.

“Hope I didn’t wake you last night. I probably should have called first.”

“You didn’t wake me.” Jamie just smiles at her.

“I guess I should go. Maybe we could,” She pauses a moment, squeezes the plastic bottle in her hand and looks down at it, “hang out, later? If you’re not busy."

“Sure. Movie and a pizza?”

Dani looks at Jamie, head tilted. She smiles, nods lightly. “Sounds great. And um,” Dani places the bottle of water on the kitchen counter, “thank you, for last night. It won’t happen again.”

Jamie steps forward. She’s close, Dani can feel her body heat and smell her perfume. A breath catches in her throat when she feels Jamie’s body press against her and she closes her eyes.

It's a second, a second that feels like forever. It's exciting and terrifying at the same time.

It’s a second and Jamie is gone. She’s holding out Dani's bag to her, having grabbed it from the counter behind Dani. “I wouldn’t mind if it happened again. S'what friends are for.”

Dani clears her throat, hopes it doesn’t show on her face that she is feeling a little flustered. She takes her bag with a smile.

“So text me later and I’ll come over?” Jamie says as she walks to the door.

“Yeah, I will.”

Dani leaves, wearing Jamie’s clothes and a pair of Jamie’s trainers. Hannah and Owen are in the café when she gets there, she walks through the shop and in to the back.

“Hey!” Dani greets them.

Owen looks at her, takes in her outfit and laughs. “What the hell happened to you last night?”

Dani looks down at herself. “Oh. I um, I crashed at Jamie's.” She laughs to try to hide the look of guilt on her face, not that she has anything to feel guilty about. Not even vandalising Eddie’s car.

Hannah gives a look, a raised brow whilst drinking a glass of water. It’s hard to miss really.

“It was pretty late when I got back and I was really drunk. Didn’t want to wake you two up.” Dani explains a little too enthusiastically.

“Hmm, so you just _crashed_ at Jamie's?”

“Yes.”

“And that’s it?”

“Oh my.. yes, Owen!” Dani blushes because her own body fucking hates her and she shuffles towards the door to the stairs.

“Got'cha.” Owen winks and taps his nose with one finger.

“No! Nothing happened I just.. I’m going up to bed, I’m tired.”

“I bet you are!” Owen laughs.

Dani scoffs and opens the door, closes it quickly behind her and runs up the stairs. Owen is joking, she knows that and she will laugh about it later but she is still feeling flustered from the moment with Jamie, severely hungover and in need of coffee.

-

**_P:_ ** _Ready whenever you are._

**_J:_ ** _Are Hannah and Owen joining us? I’ll go pick up food first._

**_P:_ ** _No, it’s date night. Pepperoni?_

**_J:_ ** _Cute. Yes, only the best. Be there soon._

Jamie tucks her phone into her pocket and leaves. She walks down the road to the convenience store and walks in. Wine? Beer? She doesn’t really know how Dani is feeling after the amount she consumed last night so settles on a multipack of Fanta Orange, picks up popcorn; both sweet _and_ salted because Americans are weird, and a big bag of Dorito's.

She puts the bag around her wrist and walks next door to the pizza place, orders a large pepperoni and stands outside with a cigarette.

For the first time in a few days she thinks about Viola, who has stopped texting. She doesn’t get angry anymore, not so much anyway, just.. lonely. It's not a new feeling for her, in fact it’s one she has felt so many times throughout her life that it's become almost comfortable.

A young man brings out the pizza and she takes it from him, finishes her cigarette and stubs it out on a nearby bin. She crosses the road over to the cafe and rings the bell since it’s closed and she can’t quite get to her phone.

Dani comes through a moment later, still wearing the t-shirt Jamie gave her this morning but it's tucked into a pair of light blue skinny jeans now. Best not look too hard at her tonight.

“Hey!” Dani says with a smile.

Jamie thinks briefly about how much she loves the way Dani greets people. So excitable and warm.

“Hi.. I come with gifts.” Jamie grins and holds out the pizza box. Dani takes it with a chuckle and steps aside for Jamie to come in. She closes the door and locks it behind her.

“Owen and Hannah are already out so, we have the living room.”

They walk upstairs and Dani grabs a couple of plates. Jamie puts the bag on the kitchen counter and opens it.

“I got Fanta because, well, Fanta. And I didn’t think you’d want to start drinking again.” The look on Dani's face shows that she agrees. “I got popcorn and nachos too.”

“Wow, spoiling me are you?”

“I just know what helps a hangover, Poppins.”

“I could definitely do with it, thanks.”

Dani is quite literally the best looking hungover person on the planet, Jamie thinks.

After a game of heads or tails, they settle on watching Blended. Jamie agrees that Drew Barrymore is worth watching but Adam Sandler? But she finds out that she absolutely cannot resist Dani's puppy dog eyes.

So they eat pizza, drink fizzy orange, watch a surprisingly funny movie and eat _sweet_ popcorn. Dani's laugh fills the flat, fills Jamie’s heart too, and she won’t think about the regular feeling of butterflies in her stomach every time Dani looks at her with an amused smile.

“Told you they’d end up together!” Dani says as the movie ends.

“They always do in movies like this. It's so obvious.” Jamie smirks.

“That’s the point, though! They were meant to be together from the start and it just takes one moment for them to notice.”

Jamie smiles, as she often does when she looks at Dani. “Yeah.”

Dani is looking back at her silently, she stares for a moment and then opens her mouth. “So last night, I thought that-"

The door opens and Owen and Hannah walk in. Dani doesn’t finish her sentence, just turns her body on the sofa and looks at them.

“Hey! Good night?” She asks.

Jamie clears her throat and stands up. She takes the plates and the pizza box to the kitchen.

“It was wonderful.” Hannah answers with a smile.

Owen joins Jamie in the kitchen. “Date night?”

“Shut up, no. We were just watching a movie.”

“You sound just as defensive as she did this morning.”

“What? What did she say?” Jamie glances over to Dani who is talking to Hannah, then back to Owen.

“Just that she crashed at your place because she was drunk and it was late.”

“Yeah, that’s what happened.”

“O...kay. Don’t believe you.” He's smirking so she knows he is joking.

“Fuck off, Owen.” She pushes his arm and walks away.

Dani is laughing with Hannah, so Jamie sits on the armchair. Dani stands up when he phone starts ringing and she walks away to answer it. She’s laughing in the other room now and it’s nice, different to the sadness just a couple of weeks ago.

She comes back and sits down. “Rebecca, wanted to check in on me. She’s trying to set me up on a date with her friend.”

Jamie raises her eyebrows and nods. Dani is looking at her so she can’t react honestly with a frown. “Oh?” Is all she manages.

“Yeah, this um, guy from last night.” She says, quieter than normal.

Jamie bites the inside of her cheek, like, really bites down. Hannah notices, she thinks and grabs one of Dani's hands.

“And what do you want to do, Dani?” Hannah asks.

Owen walks to the side of Jamie now, hands her a glass of whiskey.

“I don’t know, really. I’ve never been.. single.” Dani looks down at her lap.

Jamie downs the drink in her hand and gives the glass back to Owen. She shouldn’t feel like this. How has she let herself fall for Dani? _Fuck._

The conversation moves on with no more talk of the guy from last night. No decision made on the matter either, Jamie notes, which definitely doesn’t make her feel better. She pushes the uneasy feeling down and settles back into the armchair, watches the episode of Friends playing on the TV even though she has seen it a hundred times before and zones out.

“Hey,” She hears Dani say from the sofa. “You alright?”

She looks over, notices Hannah and Owen are in the kitchen and she smiles at Dani. “All good thanks, Poppins. How you feeling now?”

“So much better, thank you.”

And that's how it goes. For weeks, Dani and Jamie hang out every weekend. Eat junk food and watch terrible movies and then laugh about them after. Sometimes they sit in Dani's bedroom when Hannah and Owen are home and don’t fancy joining in. Sometimes they go to Jamie's to sprawl on the sofa and smoke indoors.

There’s been no mention of Dani going on a date with anyone, no talk of her plans for future dates. And they have become close friends. Jamie still pushes down her feelings, still aches when Dani isn’t around, still has to bite the inside of her cheek when Dani looks too unbelievable (which, lets be honest, is all the time), and she has come to terms with keeping her feelings hidden.

-

“Why is it a thing? The whole ‘handing back of the engagement ring', it just seems so.. old fashioned.” Dani asks, slumping back onto Jamie's sofa.

“Could always.. post it through the letterbox.” Jamie says.

Dani turns her head and looks over at her. She looks serious. And Dani is seriously considering it. “Oh.. I could _post_ it.”

“Or you know, if you _really_ want to piss him off. I could give it back to him. We all know how he feels about me.” Jamie laughs.

“Yeah I’ve um.. been meaning to ask you about that, actually.”

The smirk on Jamie’s face disappears in an instant and she leans forward with her elbows resting on her knees. She stares at the ground.

“I was wondering when you might.” Jamie whispers.

“You don’t have to-"

“It’s fine I just.. I hope it doesn’t make you feel differently about me.” Jamie looks at Dani now. A small smile playing on her lips, but with serious concern hiding behind her eyes.

Dani wants to tell her how nothing Jamie could say would make her feel differently about her. She’s her best friend. The only person she feels she can truly be herself around.

“Growing up was a challenge for me,” Jamie starts, sits back on the sofa and crosses her legs under herself, looks down at her hands in her lap. “my mum left when I was young, left my dad to look after 3 kids that he simply couldn’t cope with. So I looked after my younger brother, but I was just a kid. Kids can’t raise kids.”

Jamie clears her throat and rocks forwards a little. Dani considers moving closer, but she doesn’t, she just listens.

“One day, there was an accident and.. long story short, we were split up and thrown into foster care. Nasty place, the system. Just a bunch of stale, perverted men with bitter wives looking to make a few quid by taking care of the local trash. I left for London as soon as I could.”

Jamie looks at Dani now. “I just need you to understand that I’m not.. a bad person. I just did what I had to do to survive.”

“I don’t think you’re a bad person, Jamie.”

“You don’t even know what I did.” Jamie laughs.

“It doesn’t matter to me.” Dani moves along the sofa and sits beside Jamie, places a hand on her leg and gives a closed mouth smile.

“Really?”

“Really. The past is the past.”

Jamie seems relieved, she breathes out a long breath that Dani thinks she has been holding forever, and she smiles.

“Thanks, Dani.”

Dani squeezes her leg and pats it. “So I’m posting the ring then, do you have an envelope?”

Jamie laughs and nods. “Sure.”

She puts the ring into an envelope, seals it, writes _Edmund_ on the front and puts it into her bag for tomorrow. “So which movie tonight?”

“Tonight we have Titanic or Scarface.”

“Oh _please_ can we watch Titanic? Please?”

Jamie looks at her and laughs, tilts her head. “Whatever you want, Poppins. But we turn it off before the end because there was _definitely_ enough room on that door for both of them.”

Dani laughs and watches Jamie get up and take the DVD off a shelf. Watches her sit on the floor in front of the TV and watches the way her biceps tense as she pushes herself up off the ground.

There have been.. thoughts before. Serious heart stopping thoughts. And dreams. Explicit, mouth-watering dreams that leave her awake, panting.

Jamie settles back on the sofa and Dani is feeling flustered, flashes of dreams invade her brain. Flashes of Jamie’s hands up her thighs, teeth biting into her shoulder-

“Poppins?”

Dani snaps back into the room, “Sorry, I was.. sorry.”

Jamie laughs. “Ya ready?”

Dani nods and moves over to Jamie. They always sit close, usually with Dani's legs over Jamie's or with Dani's head resting on a pillow over Jamie's lap, Jamie’s fingers playing gently with her hair. The movie starts and Dani sighs happily, sinks her body into Jamie and watches.

-

It’s 1am and Dani has been fighting sleep for the last hour. Not surprising since the movie is 3 and a half fucking hours long. She’s lay with her head on Jamie’s lap, watching as Rose says goodbye to Jack. She hears her sniff.

“Dani, are you.. crying?”

Dani shifts her head on the pillow, wipes her eyes and sniffs again. “No.”

“Oh god, you are. Come here you dope.” Jamie chuckles and pulls gently on Dani's shoulder.

Dani sits up, adjusts so her legs are curled up over Jamie’s thighs and nuzzles her face into her neck. Jamie holds her with one arm around her back, chuckles a little more and traces her finger along Dani’s shoulder to soothe her.

“Just a movie, Poppins.”

“Yeah, gets me every time though.” Dani laughs now.

“I get it, don’t ever let me watch The Lion King with you. Has me blubbering like a baby.”

“Mufasa?” Dani asks.

“Don’t, you’ll set me off.” Jamie puts on hand over her heart dramatically and fakes a sob.

Dani lifts her head up and looks at Jamie. “Now you’re just teasing.”

“Me? I would never!” Jamie smirks.

Dani rests her head back onto Jamie’s chest and watches the rest of the movie.

Jamie can’t help the trace of her fingers on Dani's skin, along her shoulder and down her arm. She feels Dani’s body tense into her when it’s a particularly ticklish area, and then relax. It's soothing and adorable. 

The movie ends but Jamie doesn’t remember watching the rest of it, too busy thinking. Thinking about how nice it would be to kiss Dani on the forehead and tell her how much she cares for her.

Dani doesn’t move and Jamie thinks for a moment that she is asleep, but-

“Jamie?”

“Yeah?”

“I should go home.”

“Okay.”

She doesn’t move, though, just lifts her head and looks up. She's close, so close and it would just take moving in an inch to kiss her. But she can’t, she won’t. But god, she _wants_ to so badly.

Dani stands up first and turns. “Thank you.”

“No need to thank me. S’what friends are for, huh?” She stands up and picks Dani's phone up from the couch where it had fallen out of her pocket. The screen flashes awake showing 3 text messages from an ‘Alex’, she didn’t mean to look but the name stands out pretty clearly.

“Uh, sorry, it just came on, didn’t mean to look.” She holds it out for Dani to take.

“Oh, yeah um.. it's alright.” Dani takes the phone and stuffs it straight into her back pocket. She sighs and walks to the door and takes her jacket off the coat hook.

Jamie is silent, just follows and stands behind Dani as she opens the door.

“He's just a friend,” Dani says, turning to look back at Jamie from outside the door, “there’s nothing going on.”

“Poppins,” Jamie smiles, “you don’t have to explain yourself to me. You’re allowed other friends.”

Dani smiles back, convinced, Jamie thinks. She turns and walks down the stairs and out of the other door.

This crush, is not fun. In fact, it’s incredibly painful a lot of the time.

-

She does have to explain herself, Dani thinks. Because although she has been texting this guy, they’re just friends, there’s nothing there, not on Dani's side anyway.

She should go back. She should explain.

She stops in the middle of the road, turns and takes a few steps back towards Jamie’s door. And stops again.

How would she explain? It could come across a little strange, her standing trying to convince Jamie that she isn’t seeing anyone, how would she explain _why_ she needed her to know that?

She’s already knocking on the door though.

And there Jamie is, at the bottom of the stairs, crooked smile on her lips with a confused brow arching up.

“Poppins?”

There’s nothing that can stop the rush of adrenaline, the pounding of her heart, the unbearable need deep within her bones.

So she steps forward, places one hand on the side of Jamie’s face and kisses her. And it’s so much better than she imagined, so much _more._

She doesn’t have to wonder if Jamie wants this, not when she feels a hand on the back of her head, pulling her in. Not when she feels Jamie smile into the kiss.

Dani pulls away, leans her forehead against Jamie’s and smiles. Her breaths come out short and desperate and she could elaborate, she could spill her feelings out right here onto the welcome mat, but she won’t.

She steps back, turns around and walks across the road.

-


	8. Chapter 8

-

Jamie hasn’t slept, her mind has been racing with thoughts of Dani. So many questions, so many times she has _almost_ hit the call button next to Dani's name on her phone. The taste of Dani's lips lingering on her own is almost intoxicating and the sparks in her stomach refuse to settle.

Maybe she should have gone after her, and in hindsight, she wishes she did. But it was so unexpected and had her floating so high that she couldn’t speak, let alone move.

As soon as it’s a reasonable hour, she will go over to see her. For now, she covers her head with the duvet and closes her eyes to try to force sleep.

The dreams don’t help. A constant stream of Dani.

Dani's lips. Dani's voice. Dani's fingers entwined in Jamie's.

Dani, lay on her back in the centre of the bed, one hand covering her mouth whilst Jamie is between her legs.

Fuck.

2 hours is all she manages. A cold shower, a piece of toast and 3 cigs brings her heart rate down to a steady pace. It’s 7am, too early. The only other thing she can think to do that will help is to drive to the Manor and get stuck into some work in the greenhouse, even if it is her day off.

She flicks the heater on next to the small 2 seater bench and jumps when she hears movement behind her. She turns.

Viola.

“Hey, Jamie.” Viola steps towards her sheepishly, looks around the greenhouse and smiles. “Still doing great work, I see.”

Jamie doesn’t speak. Just narrows her eyes, her lips pressed tightly together.

“How have you been?” Viola asks.

“Fine.” Jamie steps back, turns her attention to a pot on a desk beside her.

“It’s good to see you.”

Jamie scoffs, shakes her head. She doesn’t look back to see Viola's reaction, just scoops some soil into the pot.

“I’m serious. I.. I missed you.” Viola admits, her voice sounds shaky.

Jamie turns her head now, not all the way, just enough to be able to see Viola’s face. She's pale, sad, maybe even sincere. Jamie looks back at the pot in front of her now.

“Why are you back?”

“Business, mostly. I have to meet the person from Wingrave who's taking over the contract.”

“What do you mean?” Jamie asks. Confused being an understatement since she knows it’s Eddie who manages her business.

“Edmund is going back to America, so they’ve assigned someone else to my contract.”

“Does Dani know?” Is all Jamie can think to ask.

“His girlfriend?”

“Ex.”

“Oh. I’m not s-" Viola stops mid sentence, tilts her head. “You still see her?”

“We’re friends.” Jamie says, matter-of-fact.

“I didn’t know they broke up. What happened?”

“I’m not sure it's any of your business, Viola.” And there’s something in Jamie’s voice, something she absolutely knows Viola will pick up on. She bites her tongue and waits for it.

“Oh god.. you fell for her didn’t you?” Viola asks with a slight laugh.

Jamie turns her body to look at her now, frowns. “He cheated on her with someone from his office. She caught them fucking on his desk one night.” Jamie shrugs and ignores the actual question.

Viola is silent, mouth slightly open in shock.

“What reason did he give you? ‘Cause I bet it wasn’t the truth. That he ripped her fuckin’ heart out and left her practically homeless in a foreign country. And it wasn’t just once, Viola. Three fucking months he was at it.”

Jamie wipes her hands onto a towel and throws it onto the desk. “So yeah, we're friends.”

“Right. Well. He didn’t say anything about that, just said he had to go home to be with family.”

“Typical.” Jamie shakes her head and walks past Viola, unties her apron and hangs it by the door. “I'm going. I shouldn’t even be here today.” She walks back to the bench and turns off the heater.

“Well I’ll be around for a while. Maybe we could.. get dinner sometime?”

Jamie ignores her, walks past her. Viola grabs her arm though, stops her. “Please, Jamie? I want to make it up to you.”

Jamie looks at her. She can see in her eyes that she means it, she looks guilty, embarrassed even.

“No.” Jamie whispers, pulls her arm from under Viola’s grip and walks away, leaving her standing in the middle of the greenhouse.

It’s still early when Jamie gets back into town, but the cafe opens at 8 and she needs to speak to Owen. Turns out Viola’s intrusion was quite a good distraction.

She parks her truck and heads straight over the road. There’s no one in the café this early so when the chime goes off, Owen walks from the kitchen to behind the counter.

“Early bird this morning?” He asks with a grin.

“Owen.” Is all Jamie has to say for him to understand that something is up.

“Come through.”

Jamie walks through the door marked ‘staff only’ and into the kitchen. She sits on the counter and tugs on the sleeves of her shirt.

“Viola is back.”

Owen raises his eyebrows.

“Just seen her at the Manor. She said someone else is taking over the contract at Wingrave because Eddie is moving back to America.”

“Does Dani know?”

“I dunno. Viola didn’t even know they’d broken up. She’s back in town for a while and wants to _make it up to me_ , whatever that means. Asked if I would go to dinner with her.”

“Who asked you to dinner?”

Both Jamie and Owen turn their attention to the door to the flat on the other side of the kitchen.

Dani.

“Uh.. Viola.” Jamie answers.

“Oh. Didn’t know she was back.”

Jamie’s heart is racing. She realises how this must sound and just wants to grab Dani and pull her in, kiss her like they kissed last night.

“Neither did I until this morning. She’s back for work, apparently Eddie is going back to America.”

Dani frowns, looks anywhere but at Jamie. “What?”

“Yeah, he told her it's for family.” Jamie is speaking carefully, watches as Dani walks towards the chair by the back door and sits down.

“Poppins, you alright?”

Dani laughs. “Yeah. I actually am.” She looks up at Jamie now and smiles.

Jamie wants to explain the Viola situation, to tell Dani she will definitely not be going out to dinner with her, but Owen is standing right there and the last thing she wants to do is to make Dani uncomfortable without speaking to her about last night first.

“Good riddance to him, eh?” Owen says cheerfully. “Would you like a cup of tea, Miss Clayton?”

Dani nods, “Please.” As soon as Owens back is turned she turns to look at Jamie, eyes searching her face.

Jamie half smiles, tries to read what Dani is thinking, but it’s impossible. “Uh, smoke?” She jumps down from the counter and walks to the back door. Dani stands and they walk outside.

As soon as the door is shut, Jamie grabs Dani's hand and pulls her towards the side of the shed, out of the view of the window.

“Dani, I-"

“Viola is back.”

“Yeah, but I-"

“She asked you to dinner.”

“Yeah, she did, but I-"

“Good for you, I guess.”

Jamie frowns. “Dani. I said no. I don’t want Viola.” She pulls on Dani's hand gently, inviting her in.

“You don’t?” Dani asks, takes a step forward.

“No, Poppins. I want,” saying it will make it real, Jamie thinks, no going back from this to just being friends who hang out every weekend. But she wants this, has always wanted this, “you.”

Dani breathes out a sigh with a smile and presses her body against Jamie's. “Really?”

“Yes. Since the moment I met you.” Jamie whispers, her fingers wrapped around Dani's, squeezing gently.

Dani makes a noise, almost a whimper, and raises her free hand to the collar of Jamie’s shirt, pulling her in to a kiss.

It's different to last night. It's rough and desperate. Jamie accidentally nips Dani's bottom lip with her teeth and wants to apologise but Dani pulls harder and moans quietly into the kiss.

Suddenly the cold March air doesn’t feel so cold anymore. Not when Dani's tongue is gentle against her own and her fingernails are pressing into the skin just below her ear.

Jamie pulls back to breathe, but god she wants to carry on kissing her forever. “Wow.” Jamie sighs, smiles.

“Mhmm.”

“Best get back before Owen starts suspecting.”

“Yeah,” Dani breathes, bites her lip, “see you later?”

“Definitely.”

They walk back to the door. Dani heads straight over to Owen and thanks him for the tea and excuses herself. She heads back upstairs, giving Jamie a little look as she goes. It takes everything to not follow her up, but she bites the inside of her cheek and sits back on the counter.

Owen hands her a cup of tea and leans back against the counter opposite Jamie. “She alright?”

“She's good. Nothing a little cig couldn’t help.”

Owen smirks at her, arms folded, eye accusatory.

“What?” Jamie asks.

“You left your cigarettes in here.” He nods in the direction of the packet next to her and walks out to the front of the cafe.

Fuck.

-

It’s a surprise to find Jamie in the living room when she leaves her bedroom, leaning against the back of the sofa and talking to Owen. Dani looks at her, smirks and walks to the kitchenette. She fiddles with the coffee machine and even with her back to Jamie, she can feel her looking.

It takes just seconds after Owen excuses himself back down to the cafe before Jamie approaches Dani from behind.

Jamie, Dani learns, is incredibly sensitive with her touch. Her lips graze the back of her neck and her hands slide around her stomach with the lightest of touches. Dani leans back into it, closes her eyes.

“Hey, Poppins.”

Fire. No, ice. Or electric. It's _something_. Something entirely new and not yet experienced by Dani. Something that feels almost like a hunger in her stomach and a dull ache in her core.

“Hey.” She whispers.

It's harder now, the kiss on her neck. Jamie’s hands on her hips are still gentle, pulling her back ever so slightly.

“You smell like honey.” Jamie whispers into her ear.

Jamie’s voice sends tingles down her entire left side, makes her gasp. “Shampoo.” Is all she can manage.

“Mm, it's nice.”

Dani turns, faces Jamie now and kisses her. She slips her tongue past Jamie's lips and pulls her in by her elbows. She hears Jamie hum, feels her tug on the belt loops of her jeans. When lack of oxygen becomes an issue, Dani pulls back.

“Dinner tonight?” She asks with a desperate tone to her voice.

“Yeah. My place or here?”

Dani kisses the corner of Jamie’s mouth. “Definitely yours.”

“What time?” Jamie asks with a smirk.

“Now?” Dani whispers into her ear, bites her ear lobe gently.

Jamie groans and grabs her hand, pulls her towards the door. It's too early for dinner, she knows that, but it's 3pm and she has waited all damn day to get her hands on Jamie.

They walk through the cafe, attempting to look as innocent as possible.

“We're off out for a bit.” Jamie says to Owen as they pass through the kitchen. He nods and grunts back, too busy with his pastry.

Inside Jamie's flat, she turns a lamp on in the living room, flicks the radio on and turns back to face Dani.

Dani moves towards her, reaches for her hand and pulls her in. She knows Jamie is holding back, can see it in her movements, hear it in her breathing, but Dani has thought about this, imagined and dreamt of this moment for _so_ long.

“Kiss me.” She says as a whisper.

And Jamie does. She places one hand on the back of her neck, pulls her in and kisses her, their tongues almost immediately connecting. It's hot, messy and _beautiful._

Frustratingly for Dani, Jamie is wearing a long sleeve black t-shirt and black jeans, not frustrating because she doesn’t look sensational – she absolutely does – but because she has this desperate need to feel as much skin as possible.

“I want to feel you.” She whispers into Jamie’s cheek, catching her breath and scratching down the fabric on Jamie’s arms.

“Bedroom.” Jamie says.

Dani giggles, bites her lip and lets Jamie take her by the hand and pull her across the lounge and into the bedroom.

Jamie walks in first and Dani closes the door behind her. She turns to face Jamie, gasps when she feels Jamie's body press her back against the door.

There’s lips again, lips soft against her neck just under her ear. Then tongue, pressing against her pulse point.

Dani's hands are on a journey, trying to feel as much of Jamie as she can. She moans when she feels Jamie gently suck on her neck. She drags her nails down Jamie’s back, pulls the bottom of her t-shirt up so she can feel warm skin under her hands.

“Jamie.” She whispers. Feels Jamie smile into her neck.

Jamie steps back, pulls her t-shirt over her head and throws it to one side. Dani looks, unashamedly stares at toned abs and arms and perfect breasts housed in a black bra.

Jamie is back now, pulls the bottom of Dani's t-shirt and lifts it slowly. Dani, knowing Jamie is seeking permission, takes over and drops the garment to the floor. Jamie rests her hands on the door either side of Dani’s head and leans in, kisses along her collar bone, over the strap of her bra and onto her shoulder.

“Fu- Jamie,” she raises her hands and traces them down Jamie’s sides, “you feel so good.” She lowers her hands slowly over Jamie’s stomach, pops the button of her jeans and lowers the zipper.

“God, Dani.” Jamie smirks, bites her shoulder.

Dani hisses, bucks her hips forward.

Jamie kisses the bitten area, soothing it immediately. She moves her hands from the door, places them on top of Dani's hands that are now hovering around the waistband of her jeans and nods. She kicks her boots off and let’s Dani slide the jeans down to her thighs.

Jamie finishes, throws the jeans to one side and Dani removes her own with unbelievable speed. She looks around the room briefly, but there’s only one place she wants to be. Jamie seems to read her mind, pulls her hand and leads them to the bed.

Jamie lowers Dani onto the bed and hovers above her with one knee between her thighs. Dani's heart is pounding, she is aching, every part of her body begging to be touched and teased.

Jamie leans in, kisses her lips, soft and gentle. “Are you sure?” It’s a whisper when the words leave Jamie’s mouth.

Dani nods. “Yes.”

Jamie smiles, “thank fuck.” And kisses her again, hard and swollen.

Dani puts her hands in Jamie’s hair, loses herself in the kiss, in the warmth radiating from Jamie’s body. Then she feels it, Jamie’s thigh against her centre and she moans loudly into her mouth.

She pushes her hips up into Jamie’s thigh, matching the rhythm in which Jamie has set as she grinds her leg down. She knows she is wet, she can feel it under the cotton of her underwear. It’s another new, being _this_ wet, soaking through.

She knows Jamie feels it too, hears her gasp and sees the look on her face when she looks down to see slick wetness coating her bare thigh. “Fuck, Dani.”

“You do things to me that I can’t explain.” Dani says breathlessly.

“You don’t know the half of it.”

“Show me. Show me everything. Please.”

“As you wish.” Jamie smirks, kisses her cheek, her jaw, her neck, her collarbone.

It’s. Too. Slow.

“Jamie.” Dani groans, pulls on Jamie’s hair.

“I’ve got you, Dani. I promise.”

She kisses down her chest, between her breasts, licks gently over cleavage as she reaches a hand under Dani's body and unclips her bra. Dani helps her remove it, throws it off the bed. She grasps the bed sheets now when she feels Jamie’s lips around one taut nipple, flicking her tongue against it.

She settles a little, lets her body respond to the pleasure she feels and tells herself to be patient. _Jamie has her_.

Jamie moves lower down the bed, kissing, licking, biting her way down to Dani's stomach. She can’t help the way her hips wind and when she feels Jamie’s hands work their way up her thighs, pushing them apart gently, she puts her head back and closes her eyes.

She inhales when she feels Jamie’s lips graze over her underwear. “Oh my god,” It's barely anything, but it's enough to send her into overdrive. “Off, Jamie, take them.. off"

She doesn’t, though. She just presses her mouth down harder.

“Fuck.” Dani gasps, her back arches off the bed and one hand moves as if of it’s own accord into Jamie’s hair.

Jamie digs nails into Dani's thighs, then trails her fingers up to her underwear, pulls them down and off, then puts one of Dani’s legs over her shoulder. One hand holds onto her thigh, the other reaches up to rest on top of Dani's, entwining and gripping the sheets with her.

Jamie’s tongue sinks into silky wet folds, landing directly onto Dani’s clit and it’s _everything_. She arches her back, grips the sheets harder, breathes out a loud, needy moan and bites down on her lip.

She looks down to see Jamie looking up at her.

-

It’s so hot, Dani looking down at her like that, hips winding gently and pushing herself against Jamie’s tongue. She knows this is new for Dani, having been honest about her sexual experiences in the past, or, lack of sexual experiences.

Jamie flicks her tongue slowly, dips it low into deep arousal and moans. Dani is panting, her hand gripping the sheets in a pulsing rhythm. She increases speed, pressure, flattens her tongue against her clit, circles it, not enough to push her to climax, but she can see Dani's brows tight together, her mouth open, her hand tightens in Jamie’s hair.

“Oh god.. I need you to.. please, make me..”

Jamie doesn’t let her finish, she closes her lips around her clit, sucks gently and whips her tongue against it repeatedly. She hardly hears the moans that Dani makes because her legs close around her head as she comes; twitching and pulling Jamie’s hair until she can’t take anymore and pushes her head away.

“Jesus,” Jamie pants, lifting herself from between Dani's legs and settling beside her, “you alright?”

Dani's head falls to the side to look at her, grinning. She nods, turns onto her side and pulls Jamie onto hers. “Yeah..”

Their bodies press together perfectly and Dani, completely naked, grinds her hips against Jamie's thigh that is wedged between her legs.

“Better than.” Dani whispers, twitches when the friction between her legs hits just the right spot.

Jamie looks down, completely mesmerised, taken in by the light layer of sweat shimmering across her chest, the coating of her arousal covering her thigh for the second time, not to mention the darkness of her eyes.

“Christ.”

Jamie kisses her hard, bites the tip of her tongue when it creeps into her mouth. She moves her hand slowly down Dani's side, down her stomach and between her legs, dipping her fingers into wetness.

Dani whines, closes her eyes and nods.

She starts with one finger, pushes inside slowly up to the second knuckle and back out.

“Oh my.. g-" Dani cuts herself off and turns her head into the pillow, muffling any sound.

“It’s okay, I want to hear you.” Jamie pushes her finger in again, all the way this time and curls.

Dani nods and rests her hand on the side of Jamie’s neck as if to keep herself from falling over.

Jamie is slow in her movements, pushing her finger in deep and then back out and Dani is panting, swaying her hips back and forth. She moves onto her back, pulls on Jamie’s neck so she follows.

Dani whimpers, “more, I need more.”

Jamie, now above her, slides another finger inside easily, at the same time pressing her lips against Dani’s, swallowing her moans.

Dani unhooks Jamie's bra, discards it off the side of the bed and pulls her down, chest to chest. Nails in her back now, Dani’s tongue dancing inside her mouth, she buries her fingers inside her and out again, starting a steady thrust.

Dani pulls back from the kiss, looks up with dark eyes and pushes her head back into the pillow. “Fuck, Jamie. Harder, please.”

Jamie obliges, adjusts so she can get more power behind her arm and fucks her, hard and fast, leaving Dani crying out beneath her; a string of curses mixed with Jamie’s name.

It's like nothing she has ever seen or heard before. Weeks and weeks spent falling for this woman that she never in a million years thought would want her. But now she’s here, looking at her with big, beautiful eyes, begging for more.

Jamie sinks teeth into the exposed skin of Dani's neck, nipping and kissing and there will definitely be at least one evident bruise there tomorrow.

Dani whines loudly, her legs tremble and she comes again, arousal spilling out onto Jamie’s fingers, dripping down her hand. Jamie moans along with her, curls her fingers against tightened walls and runs her thumb over Dani's clit until she falls limp underneath her.

Jamie rests her forehead onto Dani's, both of them breathing heavily. A moment passes and Jamie slides her fingers out, adjusts to lay on her side beside Dani.

“Still with me, Poppins?”

Dani laughs, looks over at her, chest rising and falling heavily. She nods.

Jamie grabs the blanket from the bottom of the bed and throws it over them, happy when Dani turns into her and rests her head against her chest.

“Hungry yet?” Jamie asks.

Dani giggles, “oh my god I’m starving.”

-

This moment, lay in Jamie’s arms on the sofa watching Pulp Fiction, is one she will never forget. Happiness that makes her heart feel too big for her chest and love that she realises is an entirely new feeling to what she thought she had known before.

Jamie presses a soft kiss to the top of her head and strokes her arm.

“I like this,” Dani says, “being here with you like this.”

Jamie looks down at her. “Me too, Poppins.”

Dani sits up, turns to face her. “Do you think Owen and Hannah have any idea?”

“Nah.”

“What do we tell them?”

Jamie takes hold of one of Dani's hands. “We don’t have to tell them anything. There’s no pressure here.”

Dani smiles. She squeezes Jamie’s hand and nods.

Pressure. That’s always been a problem for Dani. Her relationship with Eddie had been pressured. The engagement, the expectation of birthing children after they were married. She has never had chance to do what _she_ wants.

And now, with Jamie, she has the freedom to be herself, wholly and completely. She couldn’t be happier.

She kneels up on the sofa, climbs on top of Jamie and looks down at her with both hands framing her face. She is more than aware of one of Jamie’s hands finding it’s way up the back of the oversized t-shirt she is wearing. One of Jamie’s plain black ones that she threw on whilst Jamie was ordering food, along with a pair of boxers she found in a neatly folded pile of clothes in her room.

“Oops,” Jamie frowns, runs her finger along Dani's neck, “I left a mark, sorry.”

Dani shrugs. “I know. It's okay.” She leans down, kisses Jamie's lips.

She isn’t aware that her hips are winding until Jamie moans and bites her lip gently. “Mm, you’re gonna have to stop that or we'll never eat tonight.”

Dani smirks, proud of herself, of the way she makes Jamie feel. Jamie wants her and she can’t get enough of it.

There’s a knock at the door.

“Did you leave the bottom door unlocked?” Dani asks, confused. People usually ring the buzzer, but someone has knocked on the door to the actual flat.

“Must have done.” Jamie answers with a raised eyebrow. “Wasn’t really thinking straight at the time.” She winks.

Dani giggles and gets up. “I'll get it, must be the food.”

She walks to the door, glances behind her at Jamie who is watching her and smiles. She opens the door and freezes.

Viola.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to wait to post this chapter until I have re read it properly, but after the announcement in England tonight, I just needed to get it out there.
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on tumblr @ dark-moonflower 
> 
> Stay safe everyone.


End file.
